


One in the Same

by Arethra



Category: Marvel, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Love, Inhuman references, Mental Disorders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: episode 9, Second Chances, Star Wars References, haunting past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arethra/pseuds/Arethra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira Ann is a child general, gifted with incredible powers and a very dark past. After escaping her home, her ship crash land on a remote plant in a different Galaxy where she meets Ben Solo, who also is facing demons of his own. The two grow close, but little do they know their past is about to haunt them. Taken after TFA. Kyo Ren/OC paring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to be sharing this. I love comments to she how my work is doing. Enjoy!

Prologue

Years after the Force Awakens….

“You betrayed me!” shouted Snoke inside Kylo Ren’s mind. “You will pay for this.”

“I don’t see how you can, considering that there is not escape for you.” Remarked Ren in a snarky voice. Snoke then gave a large shout inside Ren’s mind. He then felt an intense pain in his head that made him crumble to his knees. Ren knew that he had to get away, he had to make up for all the things that he did. It wasn’t going to be easy, but he owed the galaxy some help in defeating the First Order; unfortunately Snoke was not so happy about that. 

“I will get my revenge! You will regret betraying me!!”

Ben’s eyes suddenly opened to see an alien woman hovering over him. “Good your awake. You were screaming like nobody’s business.” The woman had very white skin with black tattoo marks on her face. She didn’t have any hair, but she did have long earrings that dangled as she leaned forward. Confused, Ren tried to get up but felt a searing pain on his side. The woman placed her hand on his chest and pushed him down on the mattress. “You shouldn’t move. Your ship crashed just outside the village. You were badly injured.”

“The First Order.” Ren whispered.

“Most likely,” said the woman, “those scum bags are not far from here, but you will be safe. From the looks of it most of their forces have been defeated.”

“I should leave.” Ren said as he attempted to get up, but the woman pushed him back down again. 

“No rest. You need to keep up your strength. You can stay her for a few days until you have your strength back. Your clothes were pretty soaked with your blood, but I tried my best.” Ren’s clothes were placed across the small room, placed on a chair. Next to the chair was a drape over the door, where a child was hiding behind the drapes. The woman turned around and glared at the kid. “Kora, I told you to wait for me.” The child named Kora then left in a hurry before her mother could say anything else. “Children, I’ll make sure you’re not bothered.” The woman then left Ren be. Not wanting to go anywhere at the moment, Kylo Ren decided to take this time to rest and figure out what to do next. He had just life the order and he was sure that people would try to find him. But at that moment, it seemed unlikely that they would find him due to the disaster they had obtained with the Resistance attack.

The next time Ren woke up he heard a loud bang nearby; struggling to get up, Ren grabbed his tattered black shirt and walked out of the small hut to see storm troopers attacking the village. Ren didn’t know where “General!” called a storm trooper coming Ren’s way, “We have been looking for you.” Ren then force grabbed the storm trooper, lifting him off the air. 

“What is happening? Why are you attacking this village?” Ren’s voice was angry. 

“We were looking for your sir! We’re one of the last few remnants of the First Order. We located you through your tracking device on your belt.” Seeing another set of storm troopers coming his way, Ren then threw the storm trooper over to them, knocking then out like bowling pins. Ren then felt like an idiot; he should have known about his tracker in his belt. The alien woman, who had saved his life, came out of her hut and looked at Ren with a terrified and angry look on his face. “You should stay inside.” Said Ren. “It’s not safe. I can try and push them all out theirs not a lot of them.”

Ren then felt a large object whack his head, which caused him to fall on the ground. “Stay away from us!” the woman yelled, “You brought them here! Do you really think we would want help from a former enemy? You’re a monster!” Taking her daughter, Kora, with her the woman slammed the door behind him. ‘What have I done,’ thought Ren to himself, ‘how can I even help if no one will give me the chance.’ Picking himself up, Ren knew that he couldn’t stay her in town long, but first he had some business to take care of.

The next day….  
Kylo Ren was walking at the entrance of the next town. Thankfully, the First Order hadn’t attacked this town, but the rumor of the attack was the main gossip of the day. Though none of the villages ever talked about Ren, he knew that it would be best not to reveal himself; he needed to get away and somewhere as far away as possible. Last night was an indication that Kylo Ren would not be welcomed anywhere. As he was walking around the town, he passed a shabby looking building that appeared to be a tavern of some sorts. Sitting outside was a young man calling out to people as they passed by. One of the men, large and muscular, passed him as he was entering the tavern, just shoved him off like it was nothing. “Come on sir, I have a good job option. It pays well.”

“Shoo bro! You don’t belong here.” After the large man went inside, the young man noticed Ren as he was passing by and decided to call at him. “Hey you! Do you want a job? It’s off world.” Deciding to hear the young man out, Ren walked over to hear him. The young man seemed quite happy.

“It’s a research job. Some hotshot wants someone to record all this information at this old temple. None of the historians want to take it because it’s dangerous; there are some hostile animals on the planet and its really secluded.” 

“I’ll take it.” Said Ren quickly. The young man was quite shocked to hear that.

“You sure? It will probably take you years before you finish.”

“I’ll do it. No payment asked. I just require food and basic necessities.” Said Ren pleadingly. This job was the best option for him; Ren would be as far away from everyone as possible and that was a good thing.

“Alright then, I’m Kai. You are…”

“Ben…just Ben.”

Chapter 1

“Blanket?”  
“Check.”  
“Money”  
“Check, check”  
“Underwear?”  
“Emi I have everything!” stated Kira Ann as she zipped the last of her bags and handed it to her best handmaiden Emi. “Can you please put this with my other belongings, I'm going to be leaving as soon as possible during the celebration.”  
Emi grabbed the bag and started to walk to the secret tunnel behind Kira Ann’s bookcase. Kira Ann looked around her room, taking it all in before she left her childhood home. Though she was sad to leave, she knew she had to; her home on Wa-sta wasn’t her home anymore, it had become a hostile breeding ground that she was no longer welcomed at. Kira Ann walked over to her closet and picked out her evening guest for the night. The dress was an H-line, flowing all the way down to her feet where the edges of the light sky blue dress was drenched in a dark black hue. If she was going to leave her home, away from her family, then Kira Ann wanted, at least, to put on a show and look pleasant for the deed.  
Emi came out of the tunnel behind the bookcase carrying a key in her thin hands. Emi red floppy ears flopped downward and her red tail, hidden behind her back, had a lack of sway to it.  
“Is everything set in place?” Kira Ann asked.  
“Yes,” stated Emi quietly refusing to look at Kira Ann, “the ship is loaded and is in position for your departure. The barriers outside are also shut off, but only for tonight.” Emi picked up Kira Ann’s hand and placed the keys in them, but she rested her hand on hers, refusing to let go of her childhood friend go. “Are you sure you want to do this? Once you leave you can never come back.”  
Kira Ann looked into Emi’s eyes and saw the deep sadness within them. She knew what she was doing was unforgivable, but she had already done the unforgivable. What was there to lose? Emi’s hand began to shake and her eyes began to water. Kira Ann gripped Emi’s hand and gave a sad smile.  
“There is nothing left for me. If I stay I will never be free. I have to do this for myself.”  
Giving a slight nod, Emi hugged her friend as tightly as she could, knowing that what was about to happened needed to be done. Emi had always been there for her. Kira Ann hugged her back, praying that one-day fate might bring them together one day.

 

After Emi helped her get into her evening dress, Kira Ann walked in the lounge area where her father and younger brother, Samuel Lee, were sitting around the large fireplace with her father sitting in his comfortable chair. Her father was a stern old-fashioned man who had high standards, but very low morals. His ice blue hands were holding a piece of parchment that had belonged to the Wa-sta archives, and his pale eyes did not waver from them. Kira Ann’s younger brother Samuel Lee was casually sitting on the couch reading a chemical book on Kree crystals.  
“Good evening father.” Kira Ann stated coolly.  
“Why were you not at dinner?” her father asked sternly still not looking up from his parchment paper.  
“I was preparing for tomorrow's ceremony. I did promise the duke I would dance…”  
“Wither you were practicing your routine’s or dancing around naked in the streets I don’t care. All members of this house must be present at the dinner table.” Her father said with a cool tongue. “Why can’t you be more like your brother. On time and a genius. I wonder what that says about you. Lazy and worthless.”  
Kira Ann held her tongue biting back the rebellion within her. She didn’t want to raise suspicion within her father. All she needed to do was to say good night and retire early so she could make her escape.  
“Apologies, Father,” she said steadily, “It will not happen again.”  
Her father snuffed and didn’t say another word. Kira Ann looked at her brother, who also didn’t bat an eye at her either. In many ways, Samuel mirrored his father, which frightened Kira Ann at times. It was only her that had her mother’s kindness. Tomorrow Samuel was accepted into the Mulmin Academy for a compatible result for the terrigen crystal, just how she was accepted. He had not been exposed to the mist yet, but it was only a matter of time before he was.  
“I just wanted to say goodnight to the both of you” Kira Ann began, but her father stopped her.  
“Yes, yes you are dismissed. No, get out of my sight!” yelled her father, “go back to your room and get ready for the ceremony.”  
Kira Ann gave a small nod and left the room heading to her ship where she would leave and never come back. Good-bye.


	2. Chapter 2: Alone at Last

*Again I don’t own Star Wars or Inhumans. 

Chapter 2  
Kira Ann had been traveling for a few weeks and she began to feel restless in her space ship all day. Having no idea where she was, her ship wondered aimlessly in space as Kira Ann tried to find a plant to land on. The ship, Terrigain, had just been recharged by a local passing sun, yet with still no exact destination Kira Ann wondered how long she would wonder. She defiantly knew that she was far enough away from the Wa-sta system, but she could feel that she was also entering a new galaxy in general. Having not seen another planet in days, Kira Ann was running out of food and fresh water; if she couldn’t find a new planet in the next few days, then she would surly die in space.   
She sat in the cockpit of the ship, sparing at a very old photo of her family. After her mother died, her father never took another family photo. To Kira Ann this was a treasure because it was the last thing in her life that remained her of the good old days. The days when she was happy. While Kira Ann was staring at the photo, the navigation monitor began to blink. According to the screen there was a planet two rotations away that, from the looks of it, had plenty of vegetation. Kira Ann almost leaped for joy as she turned the ship toward the mysterious planet.

Meanwhile on a remote planet….  
The air was wet and mossy from the early morning dew and the jungle, full of life, was quiet still too early of anyone to rise. In the temple, deep within the jungles walls, it stood tall with all its ancient might. Though ruined and old the sight of a lost time still gleamed. Within this temple, in one of its small rooms, lay a very restless Ben in a made shift bed.   
Having been up for hours, sleep not coming to him, Ben decided to get up and at least be productive while he was awake. Walking out of his sleep quarters, Ben headed to the entrance a few floors below. Jumping from the broken instructor, Ben carefully landed on the base floor. The temple had a few holes and was unstable in a few areas, but for the most part all of the infrastructure and date was still in tack.   
Though still very dark outside, Ben’s eyes were used to the dark, and by using the force, he would navigate quite well with ease. It was one of the very few things Ben ever used his powers on, aside from hunting for food.   
Ben finally got to the old training grounds where many of the old tools, weapons, and artifacts were kept. During his time in the temple Ben would think of multiple ways as too why the temple the way it was: whether it was an invasion or an evacuation that caused the Jedi to leave their belongings, Ben slowly shifted through all the lost information, some of which no one had ever known. Ben would often times would read most of the old text found and then save it digitally.   
Ben stayed in the temple all day until the the sun began to set. Currently Ben was reading an ancient myth about a boy finding his way back to his home up in the clouds. He figured that the myth was created to teach the young Jedi determination and courage, which Ben grew attached to. Looking out, Ben decided to go to the water fall and grab some food before it got any darker. The water fall was a few minutes away from the training grounds; though it was small, there was still plenty of edible vegetation and herbs to eat.   
Once arriving at the water fall, Ben filled his canister with water and then went to check on his traps set in place the day before. His fist trap had a small bird stuck inside the trap; taking the cage off of the hook, Ben started to head towards the temple. A noise stopped him, however, in the corner of his eye Ben saw another bird hanging out in the tree tops. The bird was the same species as the bird in the cage, and it began to squawk quietly. The bird in the cage sadly squawked in response.  
Ben listened to the birds’ noises for a while until he unhooked the cage and let the bird run free. The bird flew out of the cage in a heart beat meeting its purposive mate in the trees. The two birds flew around each other until they headed out into the falling sun set together. Ben stared out into the sky until the birds were no longer in sight; having felt the cool night breeze on his skin, Ben headed back to the temple, further into the dark cold air of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
One rotation later…   
Kira Ann was finally able to reach the planet and was heading into the planet’s atmosphere. From the looks of it, the planet was filled with vegetation, but visible human life. She was also grateful yet sad that there were no visible civilizations around; for one thing, it would be easier to get food in a nearby town, but having thought about the events back at her home world, she thought it best to avoid people for now.   
As the ship descended further and further on to the planet, little water droplets began to sprinkle on the ship. Before Kira Ann could starts to turn on the windshield wipers, a huge gust of wind began to rock the ship out of course. The monitors beeped, honked, and flashed red as the ship began to spin out of control.   
The ship flew closer and closer to the ground until Kira Ann heard a huge thud and hit her head on the controls. Kira Ann vision began to seep into darkness.

Meanwhile at the temple….   
Sweat ran down Ben’s brow as he grabbed his water bottle and took a huge gulp of water. Aside from researching and discovering, Ben also felt in important to stay in shape while he lived in the temple. Ben’s heart began to slow down as his body steadily became normal. He could feel his heart beat come in-tone with the rain falling out side. Though most of the storm was heading away from his direction, Ben could still see the blunt of the storm from the temple. Walking to the nearby window, Ben stared out at the huge storm in the far away distance. The storm was dark and twisted; swarms of birds flew away trying to beat the harsh winds in the surrounding areas.  
She’s here. a voice suddenly said. She is the one you seek….. she is the one you need. Ben tried to shake the sound out of his head. A girl? Someone I need? No one could possibly need the failed Ben Solo for anything. Ben looked out at the storm before heading further into the temple to his sleeping corridors for another restless sleep. 

The next day…  
Kira Ann walked out of her very small ship and looked out at the forest ahead of her. She had still felt very sore from crash landing yesterday, but she was determined to find some help. Wither there were inhabitants on this planet she did not know; she did know that she would have to find help soon or else she would never be able to survive on her own. Taking all the food and supplies she could carry, Kira Ann headed out into the forest.

As Kira Ann continued to walk through the large jungle trees she took in her sights. Insects crawling on the floors and trees, creatures hanging from above, and eating the fresh grass in the fields; all these animals were in perfect harmony. She adored it, craved it to have a life so harmonized as this. A life that was simple. A life that was normal.   
It had been a while since Kira Ann had truly been outside; at home she was forced to stay inside, by the command of her father and the king of Wa-sta. The only true amount of sun light Kira Ann ever got was out in the balcony, connected to her room. She remembered staring out into the sun rise in the mornings, watching the birds fly in the sky. Though almost nothing in her “old” life was normal, just staring out at the birds helped her at least believe it was.  
Kira Ann continued to walk until the sun was beginning to set, so she decided to find shelter under a tree. The large tree was on a hill and its large roots arched over to create a perfect cave to avoid any precipitation. Making a small fire an hour before the sun set, Kira Ann started to prepare food before she heard a loud crack out in the jungle. Taking her lantern in hand, Kira Ann slowly walks to the entrance of the cave. Suddenly a giant creature on all fours bounced out of the darkness, scratching Kira Ann’s arm in the process. Stumbling back, Kira Ann lost the lantern while falling on the ground. The creature, a feline like creature with large fangs and claws, inching closer and closer to her. Kira Ann, watching the creature with intense focus, slowly started to form two twin blade swords out of her dark magic. Just as the the creature was about to strike, Kira Ann struck the creature with one of her blades, slashing its neck while moving to the side. The creature fell in a heap, yet it still tried to get up. Knowing that it would be safer to kill the creature, Kira Ann took her blade and slammed it into the creature’s neck; then, it gave a final cry and went limp. The twin swords began to disperse at Kira Ann’s command, however, she heard growls behind her. Turning around she saw more of the feline like creatures blocking the exit/entrance to the cave. There was no escaping now.   
Kira Ann continued to fight, but the creatures never stopped. As she stuck down one two more seemed to crawl up, inching closer and closer to her. Until, finally, it was down to three. Tired and warn down, the last three creatures stalked her like prey, but Kira Ann stood strong. Suddenly, all three of the creatures braced towards her! Kira Ann stuck the first one with ease, and then the second second, but the third one was smart. The creature was able to get one quick jab at Kira Ann’s shoulder before she could pierce it with her dark magic.   
All the creatures were dead, but at a heavy price. Most of her supplies were destroyed in the fight, including the medicine bag, which had been broken and shattered to pieces. Slumping down on the ground, she knew this would be the place she would die; if only she wasn’t so rusty. The sun was almost gone under the horizon, and the smell of her blood would easily attract more prey to her area. Kira Ann began to lose conciseness, just before she could see a faint light heading towards her.


	4. Chapter 4: Savior

Chapter 4 – Savior   
The Jedi Temple  
It had been an entire day and night since Ben had found Kira Ann in the woods. He had recently been coming back from his sixth month transport randevú when he saw a bunch of dead meier lions piled on the jungle floor dead. Finding Kira half dead in the cave, Ben took her back to the temple and bandaged her up. Though he tried not to look, when he had to remove her shirt to bandage her shoulder and chest, Ben couldn’t help but notice the strange tattoos on her body. Kira Ann’s tattoos seemed to connect all over her body, mostly symbols that Ben couldn’t read.  
Though the identify of Kira Ann was still a mystery to Ben, he couldn’t help look at how fit she was, despite her grave injury. She was no stick, but she was curvy and her muscles were toned all over, which gave her a beautiful warriors look to her. Deep down, Ben knew he should be ashamed for checking out an unconscious woman, this was the first real humanoid-like creature he had seen in years. He knew that once she was healed, he expected Kira Ann would have to leave. Ben tried to suppress his sadness, knowing that it was the best option. He wondered if her family was worried about her and what he could do to help.   
Before Ben could think of other ideas, Kira Ann began to stir. Getting up, Ben walked over to check on her.

………   
Kira Ann woke up with that same faint light again, along with agonizing pain in her chest and back. She gave out a groan and tried to turn to her side, on her good shoulder. Whatever happened, they clearly didn’t know that she never slept on her back, less she got a terrible back ache the next morning. She suddenly felt the presence of someone in the room. This unknown person, began to freak Kira Ann out as he took long strides to her bed side. Fearing for the worst, like Wa-sta guards or worse, she punched Ben straight in the jaw as he began to lean over her. Stumbling back, Ben landed on his back and stared at Kira Ann in shock; he was surprised that she could even have that much strength after such an ordeal. Kira Ann’s body shook in protest but she ignored it. Leaning against the wall, Kira Ann created a spear made out of her dark magic. Pointing the spear at Ben’s head, Kira Ann tried not to look as scared as she actually was. Looking at Ben she definitely knew that she couldn’t take him on in this condition. He was tall, no more than half a foot taller than her, and he was kind of scruffy looking. He had long jet black hair and a little bit of a beard growing all over, looking like he hadn’t shaved in a few months. All-in-all though, without the beard, he was a pretty good looking guy in Kira’s eyes. However, she tried not to have his looks zone her out.   
“Who are you?” she asked.  
“My name is Ben. I found you unconscious yesterday in the jungle.” Ben began, “I don’t want to hurt you. I just want to help.”  
“How do I know that I can trust you?”  
“You can’t.”  
His eyes were sincere. His expression was tired, but non the less honest. Thinking about it, he did save her life. Out of all the people that could wrong her, Ben could have done it countless times and yet all he did was give his hospitality. Knowing that she may have misjudged, Kira Ann dissolved her dark spear within seconds. Ben, now wide eyed at what Kira Ann had just done, became very curious about this mysterious woman he saved. Kira groaned slightly as she leaned against the wall and checked herself. Her main wound was on her right shoulder, which continued slightly down her chest and breast. Thought there was no extensive damage, their was defiantly going to be a little bit of a scare. Her first one in a while.  
As Kira Ann continued to check herself, Ben walked across the room a to pour her a cup of water. Ben cautiously walked back, however, to make sure not to spook her again. Observing Ben’s movements, Kira Ann quietly stared at Ben as he knelt next to her again and handed her a cup of water. Kira Ann took the cup gratefully in her left hand.  
Ben and Kira Ann then sat in silence for a while, not knowing what to say to one another. Both of them were kind of new at this. Kira was always more of a spoken when spoken to kind of person; Unless she needed to say something important. Over the years, Kira Ann really hadn’t had any friendships or connections to speak of. She was respected, but she was really an odd ball. And for Ben, it had been a few years since he has had contact with anyone. Even his shipments he made every few months, he never even met with the men who picked the data up. Ben always stayed his distance, just to make sure no one got hurt. However, despite meeting her for the first time, Ben got the sense that Kira Ann could hold her own. Deep in thought, the two continued to stay silent until Kira Ann decided to speak up.  
“Thank you,” she said quietly, ”for helping me. I should have assessed the situation better instead of assuming the worst….and ahh sorry for punching you.”   
Ben let out a small smile. “It’s fine. You were just trying to be careful.” Ben paused a moment before continuing. “You have a wicked push you know. Much like a guy.”  
“A guy?” Kira Ann says quizzically. Thinking that he may have insulted her, Ben dropped his gaze and stared at the ground. ‘Great,’ he thinks, ‘Now I’ve insulted the only person I’ve seen in years. Way-to-go Ben! You’re starting off great!’ Kira Ann could see that Ben was mentally kicking himself for his comment.   
“Umm thanks, I guess. Forgive me. My fighting style has been compared to many things, but never a guy. It just took me off guard.” And Kira was being honest. She didn’t take offense to the comment.  
“Oh.” Ben said quietly.  
The two began to continue to sit in silence again. Kira Ann continued to look at Ben again, but with a bit more intensity. She noticed the strong muscles hidden under his simple tunic. His clothes were simple and not very expressive of Ben’s personality. Aside from his bags under his eyes, Kira Ann really couldn’t get a full read on him. Knowing that he was muscular, he doesn’t get enough sleep, and he’s nice enough to help a stranger out wasn’t a lot to go on. Ben, who was thinking to himself, began to notice Kira staring. Ben made eye contact with Kira Ann; her eyes were fierce, but gentle. It reminded him of his mother’s eyes. Kira then smiled at him, to try and lighten the mood, but it didn’t go as he planned. Ben suddenly blushed at Kira’s smile and immediately looked away.   
“I um should let you rest. I’ll be back later with food.”  
Before Kira Ann could say anything else, Ben quickly stormed out the door. Worried that she may have done something to upset him, Kira Ann stared at the door perplexed. Ben was just outside the door leaning against the wall. In his mind all he could think about was that smile; a smile that was kind and sincere. A smile that had been so foreign to him in decades. Ben smiled despite himself. Had he really been in this much of need for one shred of kindness? Trying to not stay too hopeful, Ben left to finish the rest of his readings. ‘She’ll have to leave soon, Ben’ he thought to himself, ‘she has a life to get back to, so don’t stay too hopeful.’  
Little did both of them know their lives were about to change. 

***Note***  
Thought my main focus is going to be about Kira Ann, I also want to make it clear that this story is also about Ben Solo and how’s he’s changed since First Order. This story takes place a few years after the First Order is destroyed and Ben has been affected by this. I’m really looking forward to exploring both of these character’s mental complexity.


	5. Chapter 4: Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira Ann is a child general, gifted with incredible powers and a very dark past. After escaping her home, her ship crash land on a remote plant in a different Galaxy where she meets Ben Solo, who also is facing demons of his own. The two grow close, but little do they know their past is about to haunt them. Taken after TFA. Kyo Ren/OC paring. Inhuman/Star Wars crossover.

Chapter 5: Demons and Healing  
After Ben and Kira Ann’s first encounter, the two didn’t really talk for the next week. Every morning and evening Ben would bring her food and check on her wounds. Most of their conversations were casual chit chat and nothing else. Two days after Kira had arrived at the temple. Ben asked how she got on this planet in the first place. Kira Ann told him about the storm, which caused her ship to be heavily damaged. She then told him where her ship crashed and then Ben left without a word. The next morning Ben brought more extra food and said that he was going to take a look at the ship and might not be back in a while. During the three days Ben was gone, Kira Ann felt strong enough to walk around the temple.   
On the first day she explored the library, one floor below her sleeping quarters. Though it was dusty, there were still some legible books found in the archives. Most of the books were in a language that she didn’t understand; however, there were plenty of images and sculptures in the text and library. Most of the images were of battles, war tactics, and fighting techniques. Kira Ann observed and studied the images all day.  
On the second day she decided to explore the basement. The entrance was covered with some rocks, but using her good arm, she was able to remove all the rocks in a few short house. As she walked down the stairs she realized that she had found a storage area. Most of the containers had very old food and living furniture, but Kira Ann was able to find a kitchen. The kitchen was pretty low tech, but with some wood she could cook anything. Kira Ann then spent the entire day cleaning up the kitchen and made a little meal that night.  
On the third day she explored the surrounding area of the temple, deciding that she needed some fresh air. Most of the temple was in ruins and the outside of the temple was no different. The temple was surrounded with tall grass, wild flowers, and crumbled paths. Trying to stay close to the temple, Kira Ann casually walked around. The air outside was fresh, leaving Kira Ann with a nice bounce in her step. Her injury still hurt a little, but it was still healing nicely. Suddenly a voice came behind him.  
“You seem to be healing nicely.”  
Kira Ann turned to see Ben behind her. His clothes slightly more tattered since the last time and there was grease covering his face.   
“Yes,” Kira stated nonchalantly, “I can’t be cooped here forever. Anyway were you able to find my ship?”  
“Yes and it doesn’t look good. It doesn’t look like you ship can be repaired. At least not here.” Ben stated sadly.  
“Oh I see.” Thought Kira Ann didn’t really have any place to go, that fact that she was stuck on this planet reminded her too much of home.   
“However, there’s a ship that comes here every six months. You could probably take that to whatever destination you want.”  
Kira Ann perked up hearing that. “Really? And it’ll be here in six months?”  
“Yes,” stated Ben, “sorry it can’t be any sooner.”  
“Its fine. It’s not your fault. I don’t really have to go anywhere immediately, so I can wait.”  
“You sure?” Ben asked surprisingly. “What about your family? I’m sure they are worried about you.”   
“Well, lets just say they won’t be missing me anytime soon.” Ben wondered what she meant by that. Unlike him, Kira Ann seemed like a perfectly normal person, thought to be fair Ben couldn’t read her emotions that well. With the force Ben can usually detect others emotions, but for some reason her emotions seemed blocked to him. Kira was such a mystery to him just as Ben was a mystery to her. Ben continued to be in thought until she spoke up again. “You know I can probably help you around here. While you were away I was able to reach the basement and I found a kitchen and some furniture we could use.”  
“We?” asked Ben. He knew that Kira Ann was going to be on this planet for a few months, but he was surprised that she wanted to stay with him. What use would he be to her? “Are you sure you want to stick around and work with me? I can make other living arrangements for you. I’m sure you don’t want to be stuck with me for 24/7 for six months.”  
“Well you’re not that bad. You did help me and I want to return the favor.” Kira Ann gave Ben another small smile, which again made him look away. Though deep down Ben knew it was best that he was alone, a part of him couldn’t help the fact that he wanted her to stay. Ben looked at Kira Ann again and gave her a quick nod of approval. Kira’s smile widened.  
“Thank you, Ben.” She said sincerely. Kira Ann’s face then shifted to confusion. “Thinking about it, I haven’t actually given you my name yet. I’m Kira Ann.”   
Saying this Kira Ann raised her hand. Ben took it, hesitantly at first, but gave her a some-what firm handshake. Kira Ann then walked towards the temple.   
“Get cleaned up, I’ll heat up some dinner I made yesterday.”

Later that night……   
Kira Ann and Ben were now in their rooms for the night. Kira, was sound asleep dreaming her usual dreams every night. Ben, however was having more of a bumpy ride than a pleasant stroll.   
The room was dark and the stench of blood was in the are. Ben looked all around him and he knew he wasn’t in the temple any more. WHY!! Came a shout all around him! “WHY DID YOU DO IT!!....Why….. Ben…. I loved you”. Covering his ears, Ben attempted to run away from the noise, but suddenly the demographics changed. He was suddenly on a stage, lights shinning on him, and five large hooded figures were surrounding him.  
“YOU’RE WEAK!” The first one stated. “DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD BE THAT POWERFUL!” Ben was then pushed backwards landing on his back.  
“HOW CAN ANYONE WANT YOU!” Said the second figure. “LOOK AT ALL THE DAMAGE YOU HAVE COMMITTED.” Fire then sprung out of the second figures hands surrounding the stage and burning Ben’s left arm. Ben stumbled in pain as his lugs started to burn from the smoke.  
“YOU’RE A MONSTER!” screamed the third figure. The third figure then took out a blue light saber and with a huge slash sent Ben flying to a different location.  
“BEN, HOW CAN I EVEN CALL YOU MY SON.” Shouted a woman behind him with a distorted voice. Ben turned to see his mother, her eyes glowing red and full of rage. “YOU DESTROYED OUR FAMILY!”  
“Mother,” Ben stated. “I’m sorry… I…” But before Ben could finish he suddenly felt a huge pain in his chest. Seeing a large red light pierce his chest, it was then removed which caused Ben to stumble to his knees. “YOU’RE A LOST CAUSE. YOU DON’T BELONG WITH US. YOU DON’T BELONG WITH ANYONE.” Ben was suddenly kicked back, as he began to fall down a dark pit.   
Ben woke up with a start. Taking deep breaths to cool his body down, Ben tried to calm his mind. Knowing that there was not way he could go back to sleep again, Ben got up and walked out of his room. Before going to the training grounds, Ben poked out his head to see how Kira Ann was doing. He had made sure that she was out of earshot distance, so that he wouldn’t disrupt her. She looked at peace.   
Ben ever wondered if he would ever get a night like that.


	6. Chapter 6: Jungle Sun Frenzy

Chapter 6: Jungle Sun Frenzy  
The next month went by quickly. Every morning Kira Ann would wake up, eat a small breakfast, and meet Ben at the training ground. She would also bring Ben something to eat since he was very prone to not eat breakfast every morning. Or eat at all. Though Ben had quite a muscular physique, he was a little on the skinny side (and not in a healthy way). That was one of the reasons why Kira Ann took over the food and cooking. Having a mother and father that were terrible cooks, Kira Ann learned how to cook over the years. Her favorites were always fire dinners, which she learned when her family went on their annual camping trips when she was younger. Ben didn’t say much about the cooked meals that she made, but she could always tell that he liked them because he always asked for seconds.  
Kira Ann also took the time to ‘clean up’ the temple a bit. Kira Ann first started with the bedrooms by bringing up some cots up to her and Ben’s room. She also found an old long chair that she brought up to her room; she placed it in front of the open window, which then gave her a perfect view of the sun rise each morning.   
Things, for the most part, were look up. Kira Ann enjoyed her new life, even if it would be a short one. Ben still wasn’t completely open with her. He usually stayed quiet and would keep his distance. She tried to respect that, but some times she felt lonely to not have someone talk to her. There were some moments where they made some progress.  
Two weeks after living with Ben, Kira Ann started to pick up her training. At home the only thing she could actually practice was her dancing, which she was no good at. Kira Ann remembered her training routines like it was yesterday. First routine was with a jog; second routine were some arm, leg, and core workouts; and finally the third routine with meditation. While she was doing her second routine Ben came in and asked to join her. After that Ben started to come in every morning to join her for sparing. He was quite good too; sparring with Ben gave them both something to do. Bonding of sorts.  
Two weeks later, Ben brought her to see the training grounds. Kira Ann saw what Ben was working on. Research. Though he still wasn’t very talkative, Ben would talk about what he was reading. Most of it was ancient history or fictional stories, but Kira Ann enjoyed it for the most part. Ben had a very deep and alluring voice when he spoke. Kira embraced the sound of speech. It helped her feel not that alone.   
Ten weeks after living together, both of them were in the training grounds. It was a very hot day and Ben was reading to Kira Ann, while she cleared some old broken infrastructure out of the room. It was the first book that Ben had read to Kira Ann. Ben was reading a story about a great war hero of the past that wielded a laser sword. It all sounded mythical to her, so she kind of doubted how true the story was. Once he was done with that story, Ben placed that book down and began to pick up the next one up the list.  
“What is a Jedi? Ben?” asked Kira Ann suddenly.  
Ben looked at Kira Ann confused? Though she had never really asked questions while he was reading to her, it had been racking her brain for a while. Ben had stated early on that he was reading and recording history about an old empire, but most of it was quite foreign to her. At first she thought the Jedi were just Inhumans, but that didn’t seem to be the case.  
“You’ve told me that the Jedi are protectors that existed long ago. That they wielded these laser swords and fought bad guys, but what are they exactly. Are they a race? A clan?”  
“Kira Ann, have you heard of the Force.” She shook her head no. Ben thought for a moment before explaining. “The force is like energy. It lives within every thing. You. Me. The forest. The planet. And some people can harness that power. Those people are force-sensitive.”  
“And those force sensitive people are called Jedi.” Kira Ann asked.  
“Y…yes.”  
“You hesitated.”  
Ben looked at her eyes. ‘She never misses a beat does she.’ Ben thought. Walking over to meet Ben, Kira Ann sat down in front of him observing his expression.   
“I’m guessing not all force sensitive people are called Jedi? What about people who use it for bad purposes. Or people who are in the gray area.”  
“Sith,” Ben say. “the people who use their powers for bad. They are called Sith.”  
Kira Ann took all of this in. This was quite new to her. She wondered if force sensitive people had a mutation in their DNA. At least that’s how Inhumans worked. You could only be an inhuman, if one of your parents carried the inhuman gene in their DNA.  
“So it’s genetic. A mutation in their DNA.”  
“Yes, to put it in a scientific way. I’m surprised you’ve never heard of the Jedi, the Sith, or the Force. This plant is in the outer edges of the galaxy, but I would think that they would at least be legends around here.”  
“Well, that’s not completely true. I grew up on a plant very far away from this galaxy. When I was 10 my family was forced to move and we found refuge on the planet Wa-sta. From Wa-sta to here it took me about a few weeks on my ship. However, my ship isn’t very fast.” Suddenly something occurred to her. “Ben, what planet are we on now?”  
“Rakata Prime.”  
“I’ve never even heard of it.” Kira Ann wouldn’t have heard of it because she was in a different galaxy. 

Author Note!  
Little did Ben and Kira Ann know, Wa-sta and Rakata Prime were on two separate galaxies, which were very very close to each other. Both planets were close to the edges of each galaxy. So this allowed Kira Ann to travel from one galaxy to the next. But more on this fact in a later chapter.

“Are there even indigenous people living here?”  
“As far as I can tell yes. Rakata is made up of many islands, but this island is so large and so far away most locals don’t travel here. I’ve never seen any during the time I’ve been here.” Despite it’s remoteness, Kira Ann like where she was living. But could she call it home?  
“Ben how long have you lived here?”  
“Why you ask?” asked Ben. His voice sounded a little hostile.  
“Curious. You said that no locals have come around here, so how long?”  
Ben hesitated to answer. “Year and a half.”  
Kira Ann was actually a little shocked that he answered that. In fact, this was the most information that she knew about Ben. His past was still a mystery to her. Feeling even more curious, Kira Ann couldn’t help, but to pry a bit more.  
“So, if you’ve only lived here for a little while. Then where did you grow up?”  
“Why are you so curious all of a sudden?” Ben asked. His voice slightly elevated. It seemed suspicious to him, that she had never asked before.  
“Maybe because I just want to get to know you.” She fired back. “I mean this is the most you’ve told me about yourself.”  
“Well you’ve never cared before.”  
“I have!” Kira Ann started to get a little annoyed. “I just never said anything because you’ve always been so distant. This is the first time I’ve heard you say more that ten words in a single moment.”  
“Well…. I don’t see why you need to know about me. I don’t see any reason why you’d even bother.” Ben shouted.  
“Why I even bother? Ben I’m just trying to get to know you. We live together! Is it so wrong to get to know each other?”  
Ben paused for a moment before he spoke. “There’s a reason why I’m alone in the first place.”  
“Fine. If you don’t want to socialize, fine. If you don’t want us to get to know each other fine. If you don’t want be be my friend fine.” With that Kira Ann stood up. “If you’ll excuse me I just get back to work. Don’t worry I won’t bother you!”  
As Kira Ann walked off, angry, Ben couldn’t help but feel a shot of guilt. This was their first conversation they’ve had and it literally went down the drain. He totally miss-calculated that one. Angry at his own actions, Ben threw the book across the room and placed his head in his hands. ‘Why do I have to be so paranoid? Why do I always screw everything up? Why can’t I get anything right?”  
Kira Ann walked outside to the pile of debree she had piled in the back. Noticing the giant stone near the edge of the jungle Kira Ann walked over it it. She needed to focus her mind on something else. Using her powers Kira Ann concentrated her darkness and slowly released. The darkness within her became visible and formed in a series of large blades; each blade cut through the giant stone at different angles, weakening it.   
Ben walked outside to apologize, but decided to watch Kira Ann do her work. Ben never really asked how Kira Ann could do what she could do; he had only had seen her do it one other time, and that was the day they first met. Ben was reluctant to ask because he didn’t want to get ‘close’ to Kira Ann. At first it was because she was leaving, but then he tried to convince himself that it was better if Kira Ann didn’t know about his past. As much as he tried to suppress it, Ben enjoyed spending time with Kira Ann. It was nice at times to not be alone, but he wondered if he deserved it. Ben didn’t want her to hate or reject him for what he had done in the past. And he knew she would.   
Once the blades had cut the stone into multiple places, Kira Ann pulled back her arm and punched the large stone with a great force; the stone crumbled into pieces. Little did Kira Ann know, her punch caused a crack in the ceiling and weakened a part of the ceiling. Suddenly a piece of the ceiling began to fall. Right above Kira Ann’s head.


	7. Chapter 7: Inner Demons

Chapter 7: Inner Demons  
As the ceiling began to break Ben rushed over and pushed Kira Ann to the ground. Kira Ann heard a large crashing sound as Ben pushed her down to the ground. Turning her torso, Kira Ann gazed into Ben’s dark brown eyes. His face showing nothing else but concern.  
“Are you alright?” he asked.  
Kira Ann nodded her head. Ben stared at her for a little longer before moving off her. “Sorry,” he said, “I must have almost crushed you.” Kira Ann just laughed and shook her head. “You’re not the heaviest thing that has been on top of me.” Ben just stared at her, but didn’t ask for her to elaborate. He never did. Kira Ann just expected he didn’t really care, so she didn’t say anything else. “Sorry.” She said plainly, “No talking.”  
“No I want to listen.” Now Kira was confused. ‘He just told me to shut up and now he wants me to talk’ Kira Ann thought, ‘He needs to make up his mind’! Staring at Ben, she gave him a skeptical glare. “Look, I’m sorry about what happened inside. It’s just…for a lot of my life I was used to help someone’s political gains. I didn’t really have an active or social life during that time. I didn’t really have a life at all. After that, I tried to be… settle down. Be normal and it didn’t work. I’m not really the best at making small talk…or friends, or working with others. That’s why I’m here. It’s easy to be alone, I can have peace and others don’t have to deal with me.”  
After Ben finished his speech, it was like all the pieces had come together. Kira Ann could hear the anger and sadness with himself in his voice as he spoke. It explained why he never talked or why he was so awkward the first time they met. Ben was out here because he was an outcast. A social misfit. Kira Ann thought long and hard about what to say, but nothing was coming to her. Unfortunately, she never got the chance.   
“I’m… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things.” Before she could even stop him, Ben was gone in a flash. Without a trace. 

Ben didn’t arrive back at the temple until very late into the night. He stayed in his room the next day too. Kira Ann then decided that she would visit him and make sure he was alright. Ben had just revealed to her something very personal to her, so she also wanted to return the favor. Cooking up a nice meal, Kira Ann brought it upstairs to Ben’s room. It took her a few weeks to figure out which room was his, but she eventually figured it out by process of elimination. Knocking on the door before entering, Kira Ann slowly entered Ben’s room to see him on the floor reading an unfamiliar book to her.   
“I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you dinner.” Kira stated as she placed the bowl next to him. Ben put down the book and picked up the bowl. He smelled it a little before he sat it back down. “Thanks.” He said. It was sincere, but his face was solemn. Like he was trying to numb himself. “Can I tell you something.”   
“My mother was a magician. She had come in a long line magicians that was task to protect a demon called Nox. My father was an inhuman. At a certain age an inhuman will go through a change. This change will alter an inhuman’s DNA and give them incredible abilities. As an inhuman he was gifted with the power to create and control ice; he was very much respected and feared for his power, but he wanted more. More power. So he married my mother and had me. I was created to be the perfect weapon.” Ben looked up when Kira said weapon. “I went thru the change as well and gained the ability of strength, flight, and agility. He then put me through rigorous training and eventually I was noticed by the king and I joined his personal guard. Just what my father wanted. His pawn in the king’s palace.”  
“You were a soldier?” asked Ben.  
“Yes, I was 12. I was eager to do it too. I thought I was there to defend my king and make my kingdom safe. Which I did, but my father used me. When my mother died her power was then transferred to me. Her only child. However, I didn’t know that my mother was a magician or that her power would transfer over to me. She and my father kept that hidden from me. So when I received Nox’s power, at 18, I couldn’t control it. I pretty much destroyed an entire forest because I couldn’t handle it. When my father asked me to use my power to gain political favor in the kingdom. I said no and was going to quit being in the King’s guard, but I didn’t have to. So he ruined me. I did something unforgivable. I should have been killed for it, but because of my service I as only put under house arrest for the rest of my life. That’s why I left.”  
Ben stayed silent for a while. He was deep in thought for what I had just said. “Why didn’t you tell the court it wasn’t your fault.”  
“Because it was my fault. There was no evidence that led back to my father. It all lead back to me. I couldn’t even fight back with him. The royals placed barriers around the house that made sure I didn’t use my powers in the house. If I did they would have killed me. They were quite a pain to remove.”  
“Why are you telling me this?” asked Ben.  
“I guess my real point was to show that everyone has their demons in their lives. And I know what it feels like to be used.”  
“I guess were both screwed up.”  
“I guess so.”  
Then there was another long silence, but it wasn’t an awkward one. Both of them reflected on what the other had said. Both of them felt like they weren’t alone. And it helped warm their hearts.   
“I never really got along with my father either,” said Ben, “but to be fair I was mostly the cause.” Ben didn’t know why he told her that. He had always tried to keep the past the past, mainly because it was too painful to think about. But with Kira Ann, Ben felt comfortable around her. It had been years since Ben has ever had someone to talk to. Now after their story sharing, her presence made him want to be with her more.  
“You know thinking about it. I’ve never told anyone about my father. I always got the impression that no one would understand, so I never told anyone.”   
“We all make mistakes. I’ve done things I’m not proud of. Things that will stay with me forever. Things that I wish I can take back.”

Six years ago…..  
The night was silent and everything was peaceful in the small fishing village, located on the shores of Wa-sta’s great seas. Suddenly, a huge bang erupted the village. The village was under attack. From the entrance of the village a dark figure, surrounded by dark magic, bolts shot out of the figures hands destroying everything. Children screaming, families being crushed in their own homes, and the stench of blood in the air. The dark figure continued to wreck the village, destroying everything in it’s path. Suddenly a little boy walked out into the streets, trying to escape, but he tripped right in front of the hooded figure. The frightened boy looked up at the hooded figure and saw the eyes of his destroyer. They were completely black; like she was some how possessed. While all this was taking place, up in a nearby hill two men were observing the destruction of the village below. 

The next morning…..  
General Samuel, road into the fishing village with a group of his men behind him. Word got out that the village was attacked by a mysterious figure and he was in charge of checking it out. When he arrived at the village entrance almost the entire inch of the streets were covered in blood. As he and his men walked through they saw their worst fears: men, women, and children all dead; their homes nearly completely torn down; and mauled bodies spread out perfectly on the soaked streets.   
When General Samuel reached the shore, he couldn’t believe his eyes. There in the distance was General Kira Ann, soaked in blood, holding a small boy in her arms. General Samuel got off his horse and ran to his old apprentice. Why was she here? Kira Ann sat on the sand crying, not even aware of General Samuels presence until he spoke up.  
“Kira Ann, what happened?”  
Kira Ann looked up into his eyes, her face filled with sorrow. “A monster. A monster is what happened.”  
Not fully understanding, General Samuel kneeled down beside his ally. He had never seen her like this before. “Who did this?” The General’s voice was urgent and angry.  
“I did.”


	8. Chapter 8: Demons of the Past

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don’t forget to review.

Chapter 8: Demons of the Past  
That night was so visible to her. Vivid enough that she could never forget it; All the innocent people that were killed by her hand. She wondered if she could ever get redemption. Ben studied her face as Kira Ann was lost in her train of thought. Her face paled and her eyes filled with horror and sadness. For someone who constantly seemed happy, Ben could see that Kira Ann had not always had a perfect life.  
"It can’t be all that bad, Kira Ann. what u did. It can’t be all that bad. You’re a good person. Kind. Sweet. Strong. I can feel it you never met to harm others." Kira Ann gave Ben a sad smile. "my feelings, it doesn't matter at the end of the day. At home, people see me as a monster. I can’t just change their minds."  
"Is that why u left?" Kira Ann gave a small nod. "I don’t know if I can belong anywhere else, but I couldn't stay trapped in my house for the rest of my life. Not when my father was breathing down my neck."  
"You had to live with your father?"  
"Its law. If the accused doesn't have a home of their own, then they must live with their next of kin. I earned a lot of money from being a general, but since I was under 18 it all went to my father. After my mother died I left to go back to my home world for training. When I got back I was barely 18 and I had nothing in my name. I never got my share and I never will since I'm under house arrest."  
"And that's why I hate politics." Kira Ann laughed at Bens statement. “I never understood why my mother dedicated her life to it."  
“Your mother’s a politician.” Ben looked down at the comment. “Ben if you don’t want to talk…”  
“No…no, its fine,” said Ben. He figured it would be best to share then keep his personal feelings all in. “Yes, my mother is a politician. After the Empire was destroyed, my mother helped rebuild the republic. She’s a very strong leader. Very independent and headstrong.”  
“She sounds like a cool woman.” Kira Ann wondered if Ben’s mom looked anything like him. Ben’s brown eyes? His large nose or ears? His pale complexion?  
“My mom has done a lot to protect me. I might not have appreciated it back then, but… I just hope she’s doing fine.”  
“When was the last time you saw her?”  
“It’s been years. I’d do anything to see her again.”  
“Then come with me.”  
“What?”  
“Come with me, I mean in a few more months we’ll be able to leave. I don’t have a particular destination, but….”  
“No.” Ben knew Kira Ann meant well, but there was no life for him out in the galaxy. He had ruined those chances. “There’s nothing out there for me.” Kira Ann nodded slowly. He may have opened up to her, but he was still the same Ben.  
“I should go to bed. It's been a long night.” As Kira Ann began to walk out of the room, Ben couldn’t help but feel a little lonely. Before she left, Kira Ann turned again to face Ben. “Thanks, for opening up to me. I know it’s not always easy to do that.”  
Ben gave her a wry smile as a flutter in his chest rose. It wasn’t as much of a burden as Ben had thought. Opening up to Kira Ann helped him a little.  
“Good night, Kira Ann.”  
“Good night, Ben.”

After Kira Ann and Ben's confrontation, within the next few weeks they started spending more time together. Though they had their moments of silence, they seemed to be more social and comfortable with each other. On some nights, Ben and Kira Ann would stay up for hours about anything they wanted; philosophy, history, childhood (though there wasn't much to say for both of them). Ben also shared to Kira Ann about the Force. Ben had only shown Kira Ann a few times his force abilities, but she always watched in awe. Usually, it was lifting and object or reading her mind, but it did help in many cases. Ben loved hearing about Kira Ann's early childhood the most. She would talk about her old home in Hawaii, on the island of Niihau, and Ben could see her memories of the island. Ben also showed some parts of his history with her, but nothing about his time in the First Order(that part of his life was still a secret). The more they talked the more Ben felt comfortable around Kira Ann; It helped him feel at ease and escape from his troubles a bit. Kira Ann was the one thing that was good in his life. A friend. An ally. A very important person in his life. And he did not want to screw that up.  
Around the fourth month, Ben and Kira Ann were walking back from the training ground. It was getting dark and a storm was about to hit soon. Ben suggested that they leave a bit earlier so they don't get caught in the storm. As they walked, Kira Ann continued to tell Ben her story.  
“One time, I was in the mountains and I was leading a group of soldiers into a cave for shelter.” She began. “I led a small group of men to survey the cave before the rest of the soldiers entered. While we were there one of my men tried to shoot a flying creature in the ceiling, but the shot hit one of the key infrastructures of the cave and the ceiling began to fall. I was in the front of the charge, and told the men to all be a few paces away from each other in case any of us got stuck. I told all the men to run to the exit, but I got stuck and a bunch of boulders fell on me. It pretty much covered most of my body up to my chest. I thought because of the weight I was going to die, but luckily my men came back and helped me get out.” Kira Ann, who had been staring at the ground when she told her story, looked up at Ben. His attention was all on her. “Luckily, I was the only one in the group that got hurt. When I arrived back home two days later because of my injuries. My father was furious that I put myself in harms way, but I was just glad it was only me that got hurt.”

"It's really crazy that u became a general at a young age."  
"Though my clan still keeps too many earthly customs, we still follow Wa-sta law."  
"Have u ever thought of returning to Earth."  
"I can't," she said sadly. "The last time I went; the earth was still unsafe for Inhumans. Plus, the only way to travel to Wa-sta to Earth is to use my transportation book, but it was taken when I got arrested."  
"I'm sure you'll get back to earth one day."  
"Maybe. Right now this is my home."  
Did Ben think about Kira Ann’s statement? Did she think of this place her home? Ben had never referred to the Jedi Temple as his home, but after thinking about it, home defiantly seemed likely with Kira Ann with him. Ben’s chest began to flutter as he thought about it.  
“You have time,” stated Ben. “Earth isn’t going anywhere.”  
“Earth.”  
Kira Ann had dreamed of going back to earth, but she wondered it would be the same. A lot could change in six years. As the two continued back, rain started pouring down hard. Ben and Kira Ann sprinted back to the temple but the damage had been done. Their clothes were soaked. Kira Ann's white shirt started to show the visible lines of her bra. Heading to the kitchen, Ben went to start a fire while Kira Ann got blankets and fresh clothes for them. By the time Kira Ann walked in, the fire was already blazing and Ben was starting to take off his clothes. She didn't mind nakedness. She was in the military for a few years, but she couldn't help but stare at Bens physique. She could see the tone muscles he had gained for morning training, and the light scars on his torso and shoulders. He looked like a warrior. As Kira Ann placed the fresh clothes down she also started to strip. Which caught Bens' eyes. Her dark brown marks roamed all over her arms, legs, and back; showing off a mysterious power to this galaxy.  
Once they were both dressed, they sat down by the warm fire. Ben had placed a blanket around her shoulders, knowing how cold she easily got. Kira Ann decided to be a bit brave; she leaned into Bens' shoulder, pressing the side of her body against his. At first, he didn't know what to do. Were this signs of affection? Was it for warmth? Was it just a friend thing? Ben really wished he had paid more attention to his parent when it came to this stuff.  
Kira Ann, beginning to notice Bens conflict, she was about to say something, but then Kira Ann started to feel Bens muscles press against hers. Leaning a bit more, Kira Ann rested her head on Ben’s shoulder. The two stayed like that for a while, just soaking in each other. Eventually, Kira Ann drifted off to sleep, and Ben let her be. ‘She’s so peaceful,’ Ben thought. After a while, Ben put Kira Ann down by the fire, placing a blanket over her. Laying down beside her, Ben also drifted off to sleep hoping for a better dream. 

Meanwhile of Wa-sta…  
The King of Wa-sta was staring out his window at the town below. It had been a long few weeks ever since Kira Ann escaped her home. Personally, he was glad that she left, but her father was a different story. Justice Lee, Kira Ann’s father, was quite adamant about getting back his daughter and putting her on trial again for running away. Just as he was thinking that, a guard opened the door for Justice Lee and General Samuel.  
“My King,” said General Samuel as he bowed in respect, “Justice Lee was very persistent in speaking to you.”  
“What is it, Lee.”  
“I would like to know why you pulled off the search team. Former General Kira Ann is still a fugitive and must be put to trial.”  
“It’s a big galaxy, we may never find her.” Justice Lee’s face turned red, his hands turning ice cold. “She has been through enough, can’t you let her go. Unless she comes back, there is no point trying to waste precious resources on her.” And with that, Justice Lee stormed out of the room in a rage. “What is wrong with him,” said General Samuel.  
“Keep an eye on Justice Lee. As much as I am to uphold the law, I have always believed that Kira Ann was innocent. I just wish we had something against her father to prove her innocent.”  
Just outside the castle, Justice Lee was meeting with a very mysterious person. “Do it,” said Justice Lee,” find Kira Ann and kill her. It’s time to cut the weak strand from this family.” The mysterious figure bowed and vanished within an instant.


	9. Chapter 9: Day Trip

Chapter 9: Day Trip  
"Nox, it's been a while." said Kira Ann. Not had been quite silent since the last time she had control over her body; she had made a few visits here and there, but nothing worth mentioning. "I don’t know how I feel about him." said Nox as she sipped her dark black tea. Kira Ann was sitting in a dark garden chair with Nox, demon of the night. They were in a gazebo surrounded by black roses. Outside of the gazebo wasn't very clear, only that the sky was a dark gray and crows could be heard in the background.  
"Well nothing was really happening on your side. You were under house arrest, but now it's different...I see the way he looks at you and I can sense your feelings." Kira Ann stared at Nox as she sipped her tea. Nox is notorious for causing trouble, and Kira Ann wasn't goi to take the bate. "Is that all your going to say? Your only popping in because of my love life?"  
"Well your children will inherit me when you die. I at least want you to pick a good mate. I did the same thing with your mother."  
"And what did you tell her?" It wasn't unknown to Nox that she did not like her father; it was just circumstances that kept them together.  
"That your father was a good choice. That he brought a new sense of power into the mix. And you were a good breed child. You defiantly know how to make others fear you."  
"Well my power have harmed many people."  
"Eh." Shrugged Nox as she finished her last sip of tea. "I see nothing wrong with harming others. You've done it for so many years. I know that side. Your dark side. We both know how intense you can get."  
"I did what I had to do to protect my king."  
"True, but did you have to do it in that way?" Nox always knew how to push Kira Ann's buttons. Made her question everything she had done in her life. Kira Ann knew deep down that she was no angel, but she also wasn't a demon. After that horrid night, she swore that she would never lose control again. "Well it's been a nice chat, but it's almost dawn and you have work to do." The dark sun began to rise in the back ground as Nox got up from her chair. Before she left the gazebo, Nox plucked a black rose from the bush and handed it to Kira Ann. "Ben is no saint either. I can tell. Death swarmed around him. You two would work nicely together; two crazy people with a dark past and a hopeful sense of peace. Go for it."

After dream....  
Kira Ann work up with a start, sitting up gasping for breath, as she looked around at her surroundings. The floors cold, the rain stopped, and the fire was low. To the left of her, she saw Ben laying a few feet away from her; He was asleep, his hair in his face and mouth slightly parted, and looked in a state of peace. For the first time, Kira Ann didn't see any drought, guilt, or sadness on Ben's face. He was perfectly at peace.  
  Not wanting to make him up, Kira Ann tiptoed to the kitchen table to whip something up for breakfast. She remembered the fresh eggs Ben had picked up the other morning and decided to make omelets. Mixing the egg with some greens and meat, Kira Ann cooked it in the pan above the fire place. As Kira Ann worked, Ben began to stir from his slumber.  
Ben opened his eyes a little to see Kira Ann by the fire, cooking; the smell of eggs brought an aroma to his nostrils that reminded him of home. Rolling on his back, Ben rubbed his eyes to try and get the crust out of his eyes. He hadn't felt this groggy in a very long time.  
"Morning sleepy head." said Kira Ann give a radiant smile. "Sleeping in?"  
"You could say that."  
Kira Ann walked over to Ben, handing him a plate and utensil for his omelet.  Sitting across from each other, both of them ate in silence. The only sound that came in the room was the sound of birds playing outside. Ben set down his clean plate and began to realize something; he didn't have a nightmare last night. Most of the time, Ben would wake up early because he couldn't go back to sleep. But now, Ben felt so well rested it felt very foreign to him.  
"Do you want to take the day off?" asked Kira Ann, "go to the shore?"  
"The shore is a day or two away, if we're lucky."  
"Well I have an idea, where we can get their in half the time. Do u want to go?" Ben looked at Kira Ann and her eager eyes. Ben could tell that she really wanted to go and he couldn't refuse. Giving a small nod and smile, Kira Ann leaned over and hugged Ben. "I'm going to grab some things. Then we can go." Before Ben could say anything, Kira Ann sprinted off upstairs.

One hour later…  
Ben waited outside for Kira Ann. He didn’t really know what to bring to the beach, so he just brought his water bottle, expecting it to be hot. Kira Ann walked out of the temple with a small bag filled with food and in shorts and a tank top. She was no less, than excited to get some good sun and a nice swim.   
“Are you ready to go?”  
“Yes, are you going to tell me how we are going to get there.”  
Suddenly, Kira Ann started to levitate above the ground. Ben stepped back and observed the moment. Ben remembered Kira Ann stating that she could fly, but he had never actually seen it happen. Kira Ann wasn’t much of a flyer; she much rather walk than fly, but if the situation demanded it she didn’t mind. Offering her hand, she hoisted Ben up against her hip to balance him. Ben’s muscles tensed a little, but he trusted Kira Ann knew what she was doing. Rapping her right arm around Ben’s waist, Kira Ann began to rise up into the sky, trying to get him used to the sensation of flying.  
“Are you ok?” asked Kira Ann. Ben gave a quick nod in response. Taking it as his permission, Kira Ann began to move through the sky flawlessly, she began to head to the shore. Looking below, Ben observed the jungle below. It felt nice to get a new view of his home for the last year. It took Kira Ann and Ben about two hours to land on the beach. The waves were perfect and the sand was pure; it reminded Kira Ann of her old home in Hawaii on the island of Niihau.   
Placing her bag down and taking off her shoes, Kira Ann ran to the ocean and stuck her feet in the water. It was cold, but it was fresh and crisp. Ben watched her from the distance under the trees. He couldn’t help, but notice how happy she looked. A smile on her face as she went further and further into the water. Kira Ann turned to see Ben in the shade, giving her a small smile. Getting out of the water, Kira Ann rushed over to Ben.   
“Are you coming in?”  
“I’m not really a water person.”  
“Come on it’s our day off. At least dip your toes in. Relax.” Ben shrugged. This was his first time going to the beach. Both his parents weren’t beach people, and it wasn’t like they had time anyway. He was only here, because Kira Ann wanted to be here. He would do anything for her. After a moment of silence, Kira Ann began to take off her shorts and tank top, showing her very modest bathing suit she had packed with her. “I’m going to go out a little further.” Kira Ann sprinted out to the ocean and dived in. Ben sat down near a tree, watching Kira Ann go up and down thru the water, usually taking two minute intervals.   
There wasn’t much under water for Kira Ann to see; just simple water vegetation and small fish, but the sensation of being in the water was rewarding enough. As Ben looked out into the ocean, he noticed that Kira Ann had not come up from the water yet. Ben stood up from the tree and walked to the edge of the shore; she was no where to be found. Panicking, Ben threw off his shirt and began to swim where he last saw Kira Ann. Ben’s heart began to race.  
“Kira!” Ben yelled. Nothing happened. Ben was about to yell again, before he heard a familiar voice behind him. “Ben I’m right here.” Kira Ann swam closer to Ben, but was met by un wanted hostility. “Where were you? I couldn’t see you!” Ben’s voice was raised, filled with anger and fear. “I found something cool underwater,” she said as she pulled out of the water a beautiful light purple pearl in her hands. Ben’s cheeks began to turn a tint of red; he felt like an idiot. “Sorry, I should go.” Ben began to swim back to the shore, but Kira Ann followed him.  
“Ben wait!”  
Kira Ann finally caught up to Ben as she began to stand up in the water. Gripping his arm, she turned Ben around and looked at him. Ben didn’t make eye contact with her at first, but looked up when she called his name again.   
“I thought you drowned. I got worried.” Ben stated quietly.  
Then it all clicked to her. All these past months and weeks spending time with Ben, it all made sense; what Nox was talking about, the occasional flutter in her chest; everything became suddenly clear to her. Kira Ann walked past him and headed to her bag. Quickly grabbed some string and a needle, she quickly went to work. Ben waited patiently behind her. After she was done, Kira Ann walked back with her left hand behind her back. They stared at each other for a little while, before Kira Ann grabbed Ben’s left hand and placed the pearl bracelet she had just made for him.   
“When I was two, my mother took me swimming in the ocean and we found a peal. My mom took it, put a string around it and gave it to me. She then said Aloha kāua.”  
“What does that mean?”  
Kira Ann leaned in towards Ben, kissing his cheek ever so gently. “It means… may there be love between us.” Kira Ann began to pull back, but Ben wrapped his arm around her pulling her in. Eyes locked on each other and hearts beating fast, the two didn’t want to to ruin the moment, so they took their time. Ben casually pushed back Kira Ann’s hair from her face as he gentle crested her cheek. Leaning in, Kira Ann moved closer to Ben’s lips, just centimeters away. Ben finally caved in and lightly kissed her. The sensation was new for both of them and they had no desire to stop. The kiss was gentle at first, mainly because Ben didn’t want to be too ruff, yet, but Kira Ann wanted to get a little feistier. Lightly gripping his hair, Kira Ann pulled Ben closer to her deepening the kiss. Ben’s hands rested on Kira Ann’s hips, but he still pulled her closer to her, not wanting to let go.   
When the two finally parted, Kira Ann in the back of her head heard Nox’s voice. She was saying ‘Its about damn time!’ and she couldn’t help but chuckle.  
“What’s funny?”  
“Nothing I was just…happy.”  
Ben leaned in again and spoke softly against her lips. “Me too.”


	10. Chapter 10: Perfect Storm

Chapter 10: Perfect Night

Kira Ann landed back in front of the temple after their day of fun. After their kiss, Ben and Kira Ann spent the rest of the day pleasantly with each other. Though they both wanted to take it further, they figured doing it on the beach wasn't the proper was. Besides they hadn't really discussed their relationship. Yet. Both of them walked back into the temple just as the sum began to set. Ben, being polite, walked Kira Ann to her room, not wanting to end this day. Before entering her room, however, Kira Ann stopped in front of Ben. They both looked into each others eyes. They stayed like this until Ben spoke up.  
"I had a good time today."  
"I did too." Kira Ann said with a smile. There was a pause before Kira Ann asked Ben a question. "What does this make us? Are we a couple?"  
Ben thought about it for a moment before speaking. "I don't know. I've never really had a relationship like this before. But I do know that when I'm with you... I don’t want to stop being with you."   
"Then I'll stay here."  
"Really?"  
Kira Ann nodded. Smiling, Ben leaned forward and kissed Kira Ann passionately. Both their chest filled with butterflies as they shared that moment. Kit Ann knew deep inside that this was right. And she wanted to live this moment forever. Finally parting from the kiss, Kira Ann lightly kissed Ben's nose before departing into her room. Ben stood in front of her door for a few seconds stunned. 'she actually wanted to stay with him'. Ben smiled at this and began to head to his own room, in a happy spirit.

The next three weeks went by in a flash. Ben and Kira Ann still did their usual routine, but their was more physical contact. They were small things: holding hands as they walked back to the temple; cuddling by the fire on cold nights; goofing off during training; or giving each other kisses in the morning and night. As a couple, Ben and Kira Ann were a good pair. Being with each other allowed them to finally have peace. No loneliness. No judgment. No fears. No pain. They could be themselves without fear of judgment.  
Since they were a couple, both of them made the effort to have a date or day trip. Usually every 3 to 4 days. Sometimes it was simple as a walk or Ben reading to Kira Ann, sometimes it was more adventurous like going on a hike or going to the beach.   
Kira Ann, who originally wanted to leave, decided that it was best to stay with Ben. She finally found someone who got her; someone she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Ben felt the same way. The last few weeks were thee best weeks Ben has ever had. He felt sure around Kira Ann. He didn't feel like a burden to her. He felt like a normal man who just wanted to please his girl. Things were going by smoothly until Ben had a weird dream that face himself a bit of doubt.  
"Ben help!" yelled Kira Ann, the voice ringing in his ear. At starkiller base Ben frantically running around towards her voice, but suddenly he was stopped. Rey stood in front of him, light saber in hand, ready to fight him.   
"You’re a monster! Its time to end you. Both of you."  
Ben rushed forward to get to Kira Ann, but the scene changed and he landed in the middle of the ship. Men in black suddenly surrounded him. The men then jumped forward covering Ben. He could then see nothing. He tried to move, but his hands were tied.  
"She will never be with you. All the people you killed. The lives you've destroyed. Who would want you?"  
"Please, help me." a young girl cried. She was small, maybe 5 or 6, she had tan-ish skin and jet black hair. "Help me please." Suddenly a large hand grabbed the girl up; the voice of Snoke in the background.  
Ben woke up with a start to see Kira Ann above him. "Are you alright? I could hear you from my room." Ben stared at Kira Ann as she stroked his cheek. She was wearing an over size t-shirt that covered her to her mid thigh; her face filled with worry. After the dream that he had, Ben started to question either or not he should be with Kira Ann. He would hate himself if she ever got hurt because of him.  
"I dont think we should be together." Ben said quietly.  
"What?"  
"It wont work. You'll just get hurt if your with me. You should just leave when the ship comes in a month." Kira Ann's mouth was wide open. She couldn't believe this was happening.  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
"Well you should."   
"Why?"  
Ben didn't answer. What made him so afraid? What made him shut her out? After finally realizing get her feelings for him, Kira Ann wasn't going to let him go. "When I was 15, I was sent on a covert mission to take out a huge gang organization. I was originally put on back up, but when the original team got captured I was the one who got them out. That night I killed all 200 members that night. That's how I got my nickname "the night slayer". After that I was sent on the extermination missions because they knew I could get it done. I could shut out my emotions, people would say, and do what I needed to do. To them I was a machine, but I never enjoyed it. Only a few people understood that. It wasn't until my mothers accident that I refused to go back to the military. I was already unstoppable without Nox's power and I didn't want to cause any more blood on my hands." Kira Ann paused for a moment and lifted Bens chin with her fingers, so he was looking at her. "My hands aren't clean. I don't care what you've done in the past, but I don't want you to think that I would hate you if I knew your past."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"I know murderers, psychopaths, and lowlives. Your not one of them. You have a heart Ben. If you didn't then you wouldn't have looked for me in the water today." Kira Ann leaned against Bens forehead and closed her eyes. "Show me. I won't run away."  
With a shaky hand, Ben placed both his hands against her head. Suddenly a slew of visions came inside her head.  She saw Ben, light saber at hand, surrounded by the dead body of students. The feeling of hate and anger he felt. Ben also showed a views of other images: villages burning, saber fights, and mass destruction. Then he showed him and a man standing on a bridge. She recognized him as Bens father, but he was much older than the images Ben had shown her before.  Suddenly Ben puts his light saber into his fathers chest. Though it was a horror to watch, Kira Ann could feel Bens pain. He felt sad, horrified, and angry with himself. Ben then removed the images from her mind. His hands rested on Kira Ann's arms, his eyes still closed.   
"After I killed... my father, I knew what I had been doing all these years was wrong. I hurt so many people and that's why I'm hear. No one wants to be near a freak, a maniac... a monster." Kira Ann says as she grips Bens hand. "I don't see you as a monster. I see a man who is strong, smart, kind, passionate, caring, and brave. And I love that about you. Whatever you did that was the past, you’re not him anymore."  
"I don't deserve you. And if you'll have me I will spend the rest of my days proving myself to you."  
Kira Ann pushed Ben against the mat and began to kiss him. "You already have." she said between kisses. As they kissed, Ben moved his hands up to Kira Ann's waist and guided her to sit on his lap. Straddling him, Kira Ann broke their kiss to remove her oversize t-shirt. Once Kira Ann threw her shirt on the floor, she was completely bare in front of him. Pushing himself up, Ben pressed his body against Kira Ann as close as possible.   
"Are you sure about this?" asked Ben as he pushed her hair out of her face.  
"Yes," she whispered   
In an instant, Ben flipped Kira Ann on her back and began to roughly kiss her. The two spend the rest of the night in each others arms.

“Well you finally did it,” said Nox as she placed a rose in Kira Ann’s hair. She was back at the gazebo and Nox seemed extremely pleased with herself. “He has deflowered you. How do you feel? I’m sure you’ll be feeling it when you wake up.”  
“What’s with the sudden visit? I’m lucky to even see you once a year.” Not that having a visit from Nox was fun. She was like a period; it happens, but it was never enjoyable.  
“Well no that you finally have a man. Your blood line will be able to continue, which means I get to live longer.” Of course. It was true thought. Kira Ann’s bloodline was specifically created in order to hold and watch over the demon Nox. If she died and there were no successors, then Nox would be forced back into Hel, and Nox did not want that. “So when should I expect any children. I hope it’s a boy.”  
“That won’t be for a while, Nox.” Kira Ann replied quietly. Children were a lot of work, and she didn’t think her and Ben were ready for that.   
“Ah well, you have time. I’m just glad I didn’t have to intervene too much. We do need to keep your bloodline pumping.” Nox gave a chilling giggle after she said the word ‘pumping’. Nox then poured a glass of wine for her self and drank it. “By the way, when can we go back to earth? I know the temple is nice and all, but their’s no one to talk to here.”  
“What do you mean? You’ve never had anyone to talk to.”  
“That’s not true. When I’m close to other demons I can visit them. Their is literally no demon life forms here at all. It sucks that you didn’t get banished to earth.”  
“I didn’t know that was a thing.”  
“I maybe forever trapped in a pocket dimension for the rest of my life, but I do have a life. Well a social life, demons aren’t technically alive.” Nox paused for a moment before speaking again. “Well at least the guy you picked is cute and mysterious. Your mother didn’t really pick the hottest of men to breed with.”  
“Since when are you interested in human appearance?”  
“I’m not. I just tell it how it is. At least your father had that fear thing for him. I’ve always liked people who use fear as an alternative. Which is why I like you, Kira Ann. Your sweet and kind, but you know when to blow out someone’s brains when you need to.”  
“I don’t do that anymore,” said Kira Ann harshly. “It’s a bad influence on you.”  
“True. All my other host were such a bore. They never got into the fighting business, but you…. you Kira Ann Lee are no innocent flower. It’s a shame your mother couldn’t prevent you from joining the military. It always broke her heart to see you go out on missions. I’m just glad she never knew the entirety of your job.”  
“Are you just going to keep ranting, or get to your main point?” there was always a motive when it came to Nox, and Kira Ann was in no mood to play.  
“Oh nothing,” Nox said nonchalantly as she poured herself another glass of wine. “I’m just so happy for you.” And with that Nox gave another toast and drank.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The morning after  
Ben was first to wake up. Rubbing his eyes, the first thing Ben saw was Kira Ann's back covered by her tattoos. Ben aimlessly traced them, lightly sending tingle through Kira Ann's body. "Admiring?" asked Kira Ann with a chuckle. "Just a little. What do they mean?"   
"The demon of night, the lady of fear, be cast away in a mortal’s mind. So that the Night may see the light and an evil be cleansed."  
"I've never seen you do magic."   
Kira Ann shifted her body to face Ben, wincing in the process. Nox was defiantly right about being sore the next day. After positioning herself she put her hand on Ben's right forearm, lightly stroking it. She was never really go at magic; she could do simple spells to enhance strength or speed, which she was quite good at. However, she really couldn't do much with out her Book of Spells.  
"I can do small things, but not much without my book of spells. I can levitate some objects, but nothing that impressive. I already have enough power under my belt."  
There then was a silence between them. A peaceful silence that was much accepted. Kira Ann moved closer to Ben, laying her head on his shoulder. Gently moving her hand against Ben's chest, she roamed around, touching each scar on his chest lightly. Ben flinched slightly as Kira Ann's hand touched each scare.  
"You know, your scars make you look like a badass." Ben chuckled slightly. "What they do. I'm in love with a badass."  
"Love.." Ben said quietly. He hadn't heard that word in a long time; Kira Ann was probably the only one that would ever love him in the galaxy. "I think your a badass too. A badass couple."   
"Is that our code name now? The badasses."   
"I think that's a perfect name." Ben quipped as he kissed Kira Ann's cheek. "So do you want to get up or..."  
"Well..." Kira Ann said with a smile, "I was thinking we stay in for a little while longer." Saying this she leaned over and began to lovingly nip at Bens neck. Kira Ann may had been a virgin just a few hours ago, but she defiantly knew how to turn on a man. Kissing and pecking, Ben let out a low deep groan. It didn't last long before Ben was on top of her as they went for another round.

Meanwhile in another galaxy....  
The mercenaries Judge Lee had hired were searching the galaxy for Kira Ann Lee. They had since been unsuccessful, mainly because they had been looking in the wrong place, yet they knew they couldn't return empty handed. Largo, the leader of the group, had already sent two of his men to earth, but have since found nothing. As Largo was sitting at the center of the ship, his second-in-command Buzzer entered with doubt in his mind.  
"Sir, I don't think we'll find her here. It's too obvious."  
"Then where do you suggest we look." said Largo angrily. He too wanted to head home as well. He may have been an assassin, but he still had a family to look after.  
"I know it sounds crazy, but I think we should look outside out Galaxy."  
"Outside?"  
"Think about it captain. This girl knows we're looking for her and what is the least likely place to find her."  
"Outside our galaxy. It'll take us a while to get over there and another few weeks to get there, but you might be onto something." said Largo with a nod. "Tell the men were changing course, but we will still check the other planets. Just to be safe." Buzzer gave is captain a quick nod before exiting. 

Short chapter, but don’t worry the next chapter will be long.


	12. Chapter 12:Trouble Lurking

Chapter 12: Trouble Lurking  
            “Kira Ann, are you ready to go?” asked Ben as he entered his shared bedroom. Kira Ann was looking through some boxes looking for her gift for Ben. It had been a year n a half since they had started to live together and one year since they had been dating.  
            “In a minute,” she said quietly, “I looking for something.” As she was shuffling through the stuff, she found an odd looking metal rod that looked very similar to a sword hilt. “What is it?”  
            “It’s a lightsaber…my lightsaber.” Said Ben hesitantly.   
            “So… you’re force sensitive. Why didn’t you tell me? I’ve never even seen you use the force.”  
            Ben didn’t say anything thing, he just looked down at the floor. Deciding not to push, Kira Ann just placed the old lightsaber back in the box and started looking for Ben’s gift again. After a few seconds, she found her gift and quickly placed it in her right pocket.  
            “Alright I found it. Are you ready to go?” Kira Ann said as she stood up to face Ben. Taking her hand, Ben gave a small nod and started to walk out of the temple. Ben was about to say something, but Kira Ann already knew what she was thinking. “You don’t have to tell me now, Ben. We have time. Tell me when you’re ready.” After hearing that, Ben lightly kissed Kira Ann on the cheek to show his appreciation.   
            With a basket of food in hand, the two headed to the top of the water fountain. At first Kira Ann wanted to celebrate after Bens shipment was delivered, but he had insisted on celebrating the day before, saying that it would be their day off. Kira Ann suggested that they’d fly their, but Ben thought the walk would be good for them. Hand in hand, the two walked through the jungle in the fresh midday air.   
"Do you want me to do the shipments tomorrow? I was hoping I could give Kai his book." asked Kira Ann.  
"Why? Can't you just leave it with the rest of the shipment?" Kai, was the one who picked up the shipments every six months. She also worked alone and was alway constantly in space. About six months ago, Ben was too sick to bring the shipment, so Kira Ann delivered it; that's how she and Kai became acquaintances.  
"Well I haven't seen her in six months. Plus she's alone all the time in space. She's not like you or me where we have each other. I just want to have some small talk."  
"You know for someone who lives on a remote planet you really love to socialize." said Ben as he dodged a hanging branch.   
            “It's nice to have connections, sometimes. Like where did you find this place,” asked Kira Ann, “and why haven’t I seen it.”  
            “Well I didn't ask someone if that's what your asking, but I’ve only been here one or two times. The first time was when I was trying to find any other training grounds nearby. Plus, I wanted to save it for a good moment.”  
            “Well this better be a…”  
            Kira Ann stopped mid sentence as her breath was taken away by the view. Surrounded by trees and vines, the waterfall stood two stories tall, the sound of the waves blaring like the battle cries of an army. The water was a fresh crisp blue and the trees were a vibrant green; everything reminded her of of her home in Hawaii. An island surrounded by the life of nature. Stunned, Ben lead her up on the edge, in order to get to the top. When they finally reached the top, the two settled down in a shaded area under a tree, in perfect position for the view and the river.   
            “Ben this place is perfect.”  
            “Haha, I knew you’d like it.”  
            Placing a blanket down, the two sat down and began to eat their food in their basket. Living with Ben had been nothing but peaceful; living with Ben made Kira Ann realize how stressful and how her life had been. There were no family feud, no hateful crowds, and no senseless drama. The only thing that she did miss was interaction. People aside from, Ben.  
            “Slow down, Kira. That’s your third sandwich.”  
            Swallowing her last bite as she gingerly placed the sandwich on the plate. It normally wasn't like her to over eat, but it had been an occupancy for the last few months.  
“It's not like you to doze off, what are you thinking about?” Ben scooted more towards Kira Ann, placing his hand on hers.  
            “Nothing I was just wondering if…. Ben where do you see us in the future."  
"You mean like in a year or five years?"  
"Just any future."  
The honest answer was that Ben didn't really think about the future. He knew from experience that anything could happen; he also knew that the future wasn't so bright for him, so he didn't think about it much. All he did was think about the now, which was being with the one person he cared about.  
"I don't know. I've always been told that the Force would tell me the future, but.... I haven't really been... Actively seeking to know. I just rather focus on the now. Focus on us."  
Though it wasn't the answer that she was looking for, Kira Ann had to admire his honesty, but it did make sense. She always liked it when Ben referred to them as a couple, it showed how much he cared about their relationship. Perhaps it was best not to put all her hopes to the future and just focus on the present. However, that didn't mean that Kira Ann did not want to make goals for herself in the future.  
"Ben I've been thinking," she began as she turned her body to face him. Ben, still resting his hand on Kira Ann's, observed her as she talked. "I know I can't live on Wa-sta because of my conviction and you can't really live in to many places in this galaxy, but why not find another place to live."  
Bens face paled while hearing this. All these questions started popping up in his head like: where would they go, why would she want to move, does she not like it here? Seeing Bens distress, Kira Ann attempted to calm him down.  
"Just hear me out. There are some places in my galaxy where we would be safe. We could get jobs, have a house in the suburbs, start our own free life. We could even...."  
"No." Said Ben quickly before Kira Ann could finish. "I don't think that's a good idea. We should stay here, where it's safer."  
"But Ben..."  
"But nothing! I'm not changing my mind."  
Kira Ann's blood began to boil. How could he be so reclusive! "Surely you don't think we can liver here forever? Ben we maybe safe now, but we can't live here forever. What happens when you run out of books to record or we get attacked? I know you want to stay here because of what you did in the past, but you deserve to live your life."  
"Can't you see? I've never had a life. I've never had friends, or been to a party, or even had a job that doesn't involve hurting people. I don't belong out there! No one would want to hire a man whose worked for the First Order; no sane person would want to have a neighbor that helped draw the galaxy into chaos; and no government would want to keep an ex criminal alive. If people found out I was here they would kill me for the crimes I've committed. Not everyone is lucky as you, where you get to be under house arrest for the rest of your days."  
"Lucky?" yelled Kira Ann as she stood up in front of Ben. If she wasn't mad before she was furious now. "Sure I was 'lucky' to not get executed, but living we your family who despises you, having constant threats come at your door, and everyone who you ever knew abandoning me like I was some piece of trash. You were the lucky one Ben, you were able to escape and run away from all of it."  
This time Ben stood up, ready as ever to fire back a response. "I never escaped it, it's always present. The nightmares, the visions, the force sight, all of it is a constant reminder of what I did. And I hate myself for it. I hate that I would be such a burden to others. I hate the fact that I was foolish and gullible enough to destroy the happiness I could of had. I hate that no matter what I could do now there is nothing I can do to make up for it. If you hadn't shown up that night I was about to...." Ben stopped himself from what he was about to say, as if a brick wall blocked his thoughts. Ben tried to speak again, but from the look on his face, Kira Ann knew that he couldn't say it. And she knew exactly what he was talking about, because she had been down that path before (but not as extreme as Ben).   
"Ben I... I didn't know. I'm sorry."  
"Why, you didn't do anything." And then it hit him; This wasn't Kira Ann's problem --it was his. Though Kira Ann had demons of her own, Ben could already tell that she had already come to terms with most of her demons. Ben hadn't faced his at all. Turning from her, Ben knew what he had to do. "I think you should leave and go to the next transport tomorrow."  
"I don't think I should." Said Kira Ann defiantly. After hearing what Ben had told her, which was all news to her, she didn't feel it was safe to leave him alone. "Ben I can't help you unless..."   
"I don't need help because there is no hope for me. You'll just be sucked in. Since your so set on living a happy social life, then you'll have to leave without me." said Ben firmly.   
Kira Ann couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her heart didn't want to leave, but her brain told her that she needed to. Tentatively, she reached out to try and comfort him, but Ben just brushed her off.   
"I don't want to be with you anymore. Your not welcome here." said Ben coldly.  
"I would appear so," Kira Ann said as she tried to hold back her tears. "I guess... this is good bye."  Rushing off into the forest, hot tears began to stream down her face as she headed back to the temple.  
Ben, still at the waterfall, was shedding tears of his own. After doing the hardest thing he ever had to do, he knew now in the long run that him and Kira Ann couldn't work out. Unlike her, he didn't have that many options in his future, and there were only two that seemed very likely.   
"It's safer this way," he said to himself, "I couldn't keep her trapped here forever. She deserves better than that."   
No matter how many times he said that it didn't help him his broken heart.  
Note!  
Alright I know how this looks, but trust me they will be back together because they’re going to have to work as a team to solve their problem.


	13. Chapter 13: Trapped

Chapter 13: Reflection

Kira Ann woke up early the next morning, beginning to grab everything that she needed. After the confrontation with Ben, Kira Ann spent the next 12 hours crying, packing, and crying again. Of all the things that she and Ben had been through it was hard to just throw it all away and she didn’t want to end it. 

Grabbing her small bag, Kira Ann walked out the door of her once shared room and headed downstairs to get the delivery. Taking one last glance at the temple, trying to imbed every last shred of space so she could remember, Kira Ann, with the shipment at hand, took off into the sky for the landing area. 

Ben was outside of the temple keeping his distance and trying to avoid Kira Ann. He knew that she had left the temple bright and early that morning, but he couldn’t help but feel a hole in his heart. Ben didn’t want to think about it, the pain that he felt, but nothing could distract him. Kira Ann was his distraction, but she was also his love. Which made it that more difficult.

As Kira Ann was in the sky, she began to think of Ben again. Digging in her pocket, she grabbed the ring that she was going to give to Ben. It had been her grandfathers, which she inherited after he passed away. Her Grandpa Barry meant a lot to her. Like her mother, he was the only bright thing in her childhood. When he died from a fire when she was 11, and her father had gained power of the tribe, Kira Ann was enlisted into the children’s academy force, which eventually led to her being invited to the Kings guard. Her Grandpa Barry had told her to save it for someone important. And Ben was … no is that someone important.

After landing on the landing bay, setting down the cargo using her magic, Kira Ann felt a rush of sickness spreading through her body. Sitting down before anything could come out, she leaned against a nearby tree until the cargo ship came. 

Back at the temple, Ben walked into the bedroom, he again couldn’t help but think about Kira Ann again. The nights that they had spent together embracing each other, the mornings where they stayed in bed, and the evenings when Ben would read to her. The entire room was a reminder. 

“What am I doing?” he said to himself. 

“Ben…” came a whisper that came into Ben’s mind. “Ben.” the voice said more clearly.

“Who is there?” Ben asked. The voice was of a man, it was deep yet sad when it spoke. “Say away, I don’t need anyone.”

“She needs you…” the voice said, “and you need her.”

“No!” Ben shouted “Get out of my head. She doesn’t need me. She can’t be here. I’ll only hurt her.”

“No,” said the voice, “you need to come back, back to the force. You know you can’t avoid it forever.”

“I can, if I can get away.” Ben runs out of the room, but the hall way isn’t there anymore; instead he’s in a dark cave, with no exit or entrance, that is surrounded by a huge hole in the ground. Suddenly a bridge appears along with an alter in the center. 

“Where am I? Hello?” yelled Ben, but no one responded. Defeated, Ben sat down against the wall debating what to do. Why did the force have to be so complicated. Looking out past the ridge, he had a gut feeling that was telling him to go the alter. Standing up, Ben slowly headed to the alter. The stone bridge was quite unstable to say the least; Ben could feel the stone crack under his feet. 

Quickly getting to the alter, Ben saw a small box, no bigger than his hands, placed in the middle of the alter. Ben was about to pick up the box, but a familiar voice spoke to him.

“Don’t pick up that box,” said the angry voice, “what makes you think you deserve it.” Ben turned around to see Rey, lightsaber in hand, ready to fight him at any moment.

“She’s right, Ben. You have disappointed us.” Leia came from thin air and stood next to Rey. Ben tried to move away from them, but they were blocking his path. Suddenly Ben was pushed on the ground, near the edge of  the ridge, by his father. 

“Did I raise you this way? To be a coward? You’re not even defending himself.” said Han. All three figures began to close in on Ben, there was no escape; it was the demons of his past or a plummet to his death. “Besides,” began Han in a snarky remark, “he doesn’t have the confidence to do anything. He can’t even help the woman he loves.” The three figures then kicked Ben over the ridge. Ben was holding on to the edge trying to hold on for dead life; he was about to give up and let go, but the voice from before spoke again.

“Ben,” he began, “she needs you, but only you can take the first steps.”

“Steps.” Ben said to himself, “but what am I missing?”

“Times up!” shouted Rey as she stomped one of Ben’s left hand. 

“No!” shouted Ben back. Pushing himself up, Ben force jumped as far as he could, over the group of people, and grabbed the box. Everything then went very dark; Ben was alone in a dark void with no place to go.

“Confidence.” said the voice again. Suddenly a young man, with light brown hair in a brown cloak, appeared before Ben. “You took the first step.”

“Grandfather.” 

“Hello, Ben. You’re journey is not done yet.”

“What do you mean? I’m no Jedi? I’m no Sith. I’m nothing. I don’t deserve to even have a title.” Ben whispered.

“Ben, have faith in yourself, you must help her. She is your destiny.”

“What happened to no growing attached?” asked Ben. Technically, Jedi weren’t suppose to get married because they weren’t suppose to grow attatchments. But Ben didn’t consider himself a Jedi, he barley used the force since that moment. 

“The galaxy is changing and for your future you need to be their for her. Don’t push her away. Don't push them away."

        Ben suddenly woke up with a start, he had been asleep against in the basement floor entire time. Stiffly sitting up, Ben noticed that their was something in his hands, he realized that it was a purple kyber crystal. Next to Ben was his old broken lightsaber and a ring, resting next to thigh. Picking up the lightsaber, Ben realized he had just made a huge mistake. 

Meanwhile at the landing bay...  
       It was almost dark and Kira Ann had been waiting the entire day for Kai to arrive. While sitting by the tree Kira Ann had a lot of time to think, clear heatedly, about her argument with Ben. Though she couldn't blame Ben for being reluctant to leave, she couldn't ignore how much pain he had been holding in. She loved him, and it broke her heart to see him in pain. She had decided that she was going to head to Wa-sta, get her magical but ok back so she could travel back to earth, and then come back for Ben. No matter how much she tried to convince herself, she couldn't just leave Ben behind.

  After hours of waiting, Kira Ann could finally see Kai's ship come into view. Standing up slowly, in order not to make herself sick again; though most of the nausea was gone, she defiantly didn't want to do anything rash in case she had something. Standing by the cargo in the middle of the field, Kira Ann watched as the ship landed abruptly on the ground. As the opening hatch began to ope, Kira Ann couldn't help but feel that something was off, which she quickly found out the answer. Suddenly a blast of fire came over in her direction. Quickly hiding behind the cargo, Kira Ann again felt the nausea returning. 

       "Night slayer! I am Largo, captain of these men and I am here to kill you. Come peacefully and I'll make sure your death will be quick." 

       "Great," said Kira Ann to herself, "out of all the times this could have happened, this is the worst time." Trying to push back the nausea, Kira Ann tried to think of a plan, but before she could even think she heard a loud thud on the cargo. Look up, she saw Ben pushing back a few of the men with the force. 'Ben, he's here.' Thought Kira Ann. Before she could help however, her hands were grabbed and placed behind her back. She then felt a scaly substance touch her face. The snake-like creature reveal himself and placed a collar on Kira Ann's neck.

       "Stop right there, boy! If you want your girl to stay alive I suggest you surrender." said the snake. Bens heart stopped when he saw Kira Ann's neck being squeezed by the enemy; raising his hands above his head another goon put a collar on Ben and began to tie his hands. The snake inhuman, Liz, was about to strangle Kira Ann right there, but something popped his interest; smelling her, Liz suddenly realize something very important. Something that could change everything. 

       "Liz, what's wrong?" asked Largo as he was walking to him.

       "We have a ‘Rabbit in the hole’ ssssir." Replied Liz.

"What! Are you sure?" asked Largo with a stern face. Liz nodded. Looking down at Kira Ann, he gave a smug smile. "Lucky you, you get to live a little long." Largo then grabbed Kira Ann's throat almost knocking the wind out of her. "But try anything fun and I'll put your little family here out of your misery. Put them both on board." 


	14. Chapter 14: Escape

Chapter 14: Escape  
Seven years ago…  
Kira Ann was siting on her bed in her new jail cell. It had been one week since General Samuel had arrested her for the murder of the sailor towns, but she wasn’t even at the hard part yet. She had not had any visitors since then, aside from her useless lawyer, and the guilt was driving her crazy. For the past week she had tried to keep herself sane; writing, exercising, or reading were her main distractions from the real world. The entire kingdom was up in arms for what she did and they wanted blood. The trial would take place in a week, but she was wishing it was never going to happen in the first place. 

Suddenly a guard came to Kira Ann’s cell and began to open it. “You have a visitor. Make it snappy.” He said in a threatening tone. Kira Ann followed the guard to the visitor center of the prison where General Samuel, in civilian clothes, sat in the middle of the large visitor table. After sitting down and having her hands chained to the table, Kira Ann looked up at General Samuel, expecting some hateful words to come out. But he didn’t. 

"Hello old friend," General Samuel said softly, "How are you?"

"I've been better. What are you doing here?"

"To offer help. I'm still not convinced that you did all that so I'm..."

"But I did do it. I killed all those people."

"There has to be more than that. You were gone for two years and you come back killing people? The Kira Ann I know wouldn't do that." Kira Ann didn't respond to General Samuel, there was no point in her mind. General Samuel just continued to talk despite her silence. "I'm offering you a lawyer, Kira Ann. A better lawyer."

"I don't need one. I'm guilty."

"their offering to do the death penalty because of what you did. Trust me this lawyer will be able to help you. If you wont do it for yourself, do it for me."

Kira Ann thought about it for awhile. What did she have to live for? Her father disowned her, there were protesters for her death, and her military achievements were all taken away. There was nothing left for her, but deep down there was a voice teller her not to give up. At first she thought it was Nox, yet the voice didn't sound like her. She wondered if she should take it, to keep fighting for a better day. If a better day would come.

"Kira Ann, I know things are rough, but I know your not one to give up so quickly. So get your ass in gear." 

Looking up at General Samuel, Kira Ann leaned forward to place her hands on the table. "Fine. Whose my lawyer."

Present day…  
Largo was in the main deck trying to contact Justice Lee about the current developments. “It doesn’t seem like we’re in range sir.” said his second-in-command Buzzer. “We’re still not in our own galaxy yet, it might take us a few days.” 

“I can wait a few day. We might as well sell the man while we have him. I bet we can catch a good price on him. Where did you put him?”

“With the girl. Both of them have collars on them; if they do anything rash then we’ll take care of them.” replied Buzzer. “Liz also go some samples to make sure his observation was correct.”  
   
“Once we get closer to the trading station talk to our black market contract. He’ll be able to set us up with the slave traders. Oh and make sure to dispose of the delivery boy’s body.” Giving Largo a small nod, Buzzer continued to fly the ship as Largo went to see Liz.

Kira Ann and Ben were in a holding cell; they had been on the ship for about 48 hours and around the 40th hour Ben was dragged in the cell unconscious with a nasty bruise on his left chin. The mercenaries had tested Ben to see his overall health, to determine how much he would be worth, but they also drugged him in the process. Kira Ann leaned against the wall as Ben was resting on her lap. Both their hands and legs were chained to the ground, which limited their movement, and an inhibitor collars that prevented Kira Ann or Ben putting up any resistance (or so the mercenary thought). While Ben was out, Kira Ann was trying to figure out what she would say to him once he woke up. They hadn't left on he best of terms, but they hadn't made up yet. If they ever made up. Tenderly touching his hair, Kira Ann brushed it with her fingers, like she had always done.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "This is all my fault. They came here because of me, because of what I did. I need to fix this. I haven’t felt this helpless in a while."

"You’re not helpless." said Ben suddenly, his eyes still close. "You have me."  Raising his hands, Ben then stretched out his hand and grabbed Kira Ann's that was resting on his head. "Are you ok."

"Yeah."

Ben sat up to face Kira Ann as he still held her hand. Neither of them said anything for a while until they both tried to speak at the same time. They both made eye contact and then looked back at the ground. The situation was awfully a lot like when Kira Ann first met Ben. There was a lot of silence between them before their relationship grew. As much as she wanted to leave the temple, Kira Ann couldn't help but want to go back to the temple. Aside from her mother, Ben was the only person that made Kira Ann happy. Her father, being a general for the king, and her magical powers were never things that she enjoyed or wanted. She enjoyed being with Ben, and if it was her decision, shroud want to spend the rest of her life win him. Ben, who was also thinking about what to say, lightly touched the bruise around Kira Ann's neck, bring her attention back on Ben.

"I shouldn't have let you go." began Ben. "I thought I was doing the right thing, but it almost got you killed."

"What do you mean the right thing?"

Ben paused for a moment before he spoke, looking into Kira Ann's light brown eyes. "I thought it would be selfish if I kept you in the temple. You wanted to go out into the galaxy and live with others. Something I can't do."

"But then why did you come back?"

"Before you came to the temple, I was so haunted by the past it consumed me. I felt like I couldn't escape, like I was trapped. Then when you came I... I slowly.... I wouldn't call it forget, but...I was able to move on from it. With you there, it allowed me to focus on the future, the present rather than the past. I may be haunted by the past for the rest of my life, but..." Ben then grabs Kira Ann's hands into his large ones, "being with you, loving you, has shown me that I can have a life. Not one of war and pain, but of love and kindness. I realized that my purpose now is to be with you. The woman who relates and understands me. The woman who is strong and kind. The woman who is I powered and encourages. The woman who I love so much, that I want to spend the rest of my life with her.”

"I was going to come back; after what you told me, it reminded me of myself at one point. I did want you to go through that alone. Not how I did." 

"You never told me that." That's true she hadn't. She only told Ben the good things; childhood, her learning magic, and sometimes her war stories.

"I don’t like to think about it. It was a dark day for me. But if my maid hadn't found me, then I wouldn't be here right now."

"was that the reason why you left?"

"yes, after that happend I left within the next week."

"I'm sorry." Ben said.

"Dont be. Its the past. I wont forget, but Ill move on. I have to."

Ben then leaned forward and kissed Kira Ann lightly on the lips. She then rested her hands one Bens chest and head, lightly grabbing a chunk of hair in the process. "you an amazing woman." Ben said in between kisses. "I know" she whispered back. Ben then pulled Kira Ann closer go him, barely giving them any space I between. Their moment however was ruined by Liz coming into the jail cell with a controller in hand. Pressing the red button, Ben suddenly felt a jolt of electricity from his collar. 

"no kisssssing! We don't need another problemmmm commming from you two!"

"stop it!" Yelled Kira Ann, who was trying to comfort Ben. Liz then removed his finger off the button, stopping the electricity from Bens collar. 

"Think twicesss before doing anything rasssh. We'll be at port sssoon, ssso id would ssspend your time wissssely if I were you." Liz then exited out of the cell, leaving two apples in the ground. 

"we need to get out of here." whispered Kira Ann ash she helped Ben up.

"Agreed, we'll come up with a plan. Together." He said as he grabbed Kira Ann's hand.

"Together."

A few hours later...  
"Do u know what to do?" whispered Kira Ann which Ben gave a quick nod of approval. After coming up with the perfect plan to escape, both of them were waiting for Liz to show up for his daily rounds. Kira Ann leaned against Ben's shoulder in the middle of the room. They both knew that the plan sounded good, but a plan was never perfect until it is tested. Ben could feel Liz's presence beyond the door. 

"Get ready." Ben whispered as he used to force to u click his chains. Just as Liz was about to come in there was a large thud coming from behind the door. The door then opened to see General Samuel, ax and all, at the front of the door.

"Samuel what are you doing here?" asked Kira Ann.

"I'm here for you." He said as he stepped into the cell. "I've been following Largo's men for months. And now its time to get your ass in gear."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
Ben, Kira Ann, and General Samuel slowing walked through the halls. None of the crew members knew that Ben and Kira Ann had escaped, so they were taking this advantage to seize this moment. The three of them decided to hit the brig first and then deal with the rest of the crew. Kira Ann approached the door trying to hear if anyone was in there; she heard about two pairs of steps shuffling behind the door. Giving the two boys a nod, Ben and General Samuel moved to the end of the door. Using her magic, Kira Ann formed two blades, prepared for an attack. As Ben opened the door, Kira Ann extended her dark magical blades forward hitting at least one of the crew members; Largo dodged with ease, as if being able to anticipate her moves. Ben then force pushed Largo to the wall, where he really couldn't move. Placing inhibitor collars and tying them up, General Samuel began to meddle with the controls.

"You'll never be able to take over this ship." snarled one of the crew members.  
"Your out numbered, three to six."

"Actually we've already taken down three.” Snarled General Samuel, in his usual sassy tone. “I guess your men are not as strong as you think."

The man began to growl, but before he could say anything Kira Ann created a gag around the man’s mouth. "Enough talking."

"Men," said General Samuel on the speaker, but his voice was a bit more distorted. "Get to the deck immediately we have some trouble." General Samuel then turned off the speaker.

"Is that your ability?" asked Ben quickly. "Your inhuman ability?"

"You told him about us? A human?" asked General Samuel to Kira Ann.  

"Ben and I are together, and he's not just another human." General Samuel didn't say anything, by Kira Ann knew she would hear a out this later. General Samuel was also a member of Kira Ann's tribe on earth; he lost his wife and son to the humans when they were fleeing. Though he still had his daughter, General Samuel never really got over his loss. And Kira Ann couldn't blame him for it. " Anyway we should get in position. I'll say..."

"Here. Kira Ann you'll be in the front while the two of us will attack on the side." Kira Ann gave a quick nod of approval. Before exiting, Ben gave a quick kiss on Kira Ann's forehead before departing outside. 

"We should have killed you when you had the chance." said Largo tied next to his other crew member, who was still gagged.

"And why didn't you? I was weak, you could have done it right there, but you didn't."

"Call it greed." Largo said with a laugh, "We wanted to sell your boyfriend and child before we killed you." 

"Child? I don’t have a child, I'm not..." but then Kira Ann thought about it for a moment. The nausea, the cravings, it all made sense. Kira Ann mentally kicked herself for not realizing it sooner. Meanwhile both men were laughing.

"You really are clueless aren't you. The price of a new born baby is high in the black market we would have gained a fortune." snarled Largo. "I would have loved to see you priceless face when we would take your pathetic child away from you. Seeing the great nightsalayer crying like a little..." But Kira Ann didn't let Largo continue. Instead she wrapped a large coils of dark magic around Largos neck. Kira Ann was way beyond pissed, she was furious. Largo would have continued to chock if I wasn't for the three men, lead by Liz to have entered the deck. Moving her attention to the intruders, Kira Ann used her magic to quickly wrap the remaining three remaining men in a tight grasp; she then knocked them out by squeezing the breath out of them. Ben, who had witnessed everything from a distance, was almost shocked at how scary Kira Ann looked. For a brief moment, Kira Ann reminded him of himself, when he was still Kylo Ren. General Samuel, on the other hand, was not shocked at all. 

“Good work, Kira Ann.”

“Thanks I’ll take them to the jail cells.” said Kira Ann. Using her magic, Kira Ann lifted the men and headed for the jail cells. Ben was about to go with her, but General Samuel stopped him. “Let her be. Kira Ann can handle herself.”

“It doesn’t mean she should go by herself.”

“Well then you clearly don’t know much about her then. If you really knew her, then you would know that Kira Ann has done far more dangerous things than just transporting some unconscious men. And that was before she had magical powers.” Ben tried not to outlast on the man who had just helped him escape, but he was starting to get a little pissed.

While Ben and General Samuel were having their confrontation, Kira Ann had just finished placing all the men in the jail cells, with inhibitor collars on, she headed to the med room, which she had passed as Liz was taking her to the cell a few days before. As she entered she tried to find the samples Liz had taken, probably to find out if his first observation was right. Sure enough the screen showed Kira Ann’s data, and it clearly stated that she was pregnant. Though deep down, Kira Ann had always wanted children, but it couldn’t have come at a worse time. What would Ben thing? How would this child be raised? Would the child be safe? All these questions she didn’t have answers to. Kira Ann took the files of her and began to had back to the deck. As she was headed towards the deck, Kira Ann stopped briefly by Liz.

“I guesssssss you found out out then. It’s a shame, we could have become rich from this job. Especially since our client would have paid us handsomely.” Kira Ann then opened the cell and faced Liz. “Oooh did I sssstrike a nerve.” 

“You’r going to regret saying that.” she said before she released her darkness out on Liz. 

A few minutes later….

Kira Ann walked into the deck to see Ben and General Samuel almost in the same spots as before. General Samuel, who had not noticed that she had entered, was working on the controls. Ben on the other hand immediately walked towards her. "How do you feel? I know you weren't feeling well earlier." asked Ben.

"I'm better, it passed a few hours after we were captured." Replied Kira Ann as she took hold of Bens hand. “Thank you for worrying about me. It means a lot.” It wasn’t the right time to tell Ben, right now she had another matter to discuss. Kira Ann walked towards General Samuel, which he noticed right away.

“I called my ship over here so we can put this thing in the bay. It should be here…"

“Did you know? That my father sent those men” Ben’s ears suddenly perked up to hear the news. General Samuel sighed which gave Kira Ann her answer. 

“How did you find out?” asked General Samuel.

“Liz told me.” she said as her voice began to crack, “but I want to know why. Why do this. I left, I got out of his hair for good, so why did he come after me!” Kira Ann as trying to hold her anger in.

“I don’t know why he came after you. Over the past few months, the King and I have been looking into your father. Despite your conviction, your father has gained quite a lot of power, especially since he convicted you in the first place. I’ve been trying to find our if you father has been involved with any illegal activities. A lot of political leaders have died within the last year and we think your father may be a part of it.”

“That still doesn’t explain why my father tried to kill me. I always knew he was drunk on power, that why he enlisted me in the child solider program, but why get rid of me now? He could have done it while I was living with him."

“I wish I knew, but first lets get you two out of here and somewhere safe. You two need to go into hiding."

“No." 

“What?" Said general Samuel as he turned to face them.

“We’re not running I'm going home."

"Kira Ann you heard those men, they were sent by your father to kill you.” said General Samuel. “Plus if you go back I’ll be forced to arrest you for running away from your sentence."

"I ran away from my home not once, but twice in not running like a dog any more. I'm going back to Wa-Sta, handle my father, and leave for earth." 

“That's dangerous." Said General Samuel. "And I agree." Chimed in Ben. Both with determined looks on their faces. 

"Ben I need to end this. I need closure in some way." And with that Ben couldn't say no to her; if he was ever able to makeup from all the things he's done, he would do it in a heart beat. Ben gave a small nod of approval before Kira Ann turned to face General Samuel again. Sighing, General Samuel realized it was going to be a ruff couple of day. 

"Fine." He stated simply. He didn’t like it, not one bit, but he knew he had to go with her to make sure she was safe.

It didn’t take long until General Samuel’s ship arrived to their location, and boy was it large. The mercenary ship was placed in the landing bay and all three of them headed out back to Wa-sta. General Samuel called his ship the Kanga and it was a sight to behold; the ship could easily inhabit 10 people if it needed to, with plenty of space left off. The mercenaries were put in the jail cells on the Kanga, where they were more secure and less likely to escape. General Samuel led Ben and Kira Ann to their rooms, expecting that they would need to rest. While the two of them were following General Samuel, Kira Ann couldn’t help but notice the tension between the two guys. General Samuel was a very old friend of Kira Ann and both of them would do anything for each other; so she expected that General Samuel didn’t approve of Ben. This didn’t surprise her, but Kira Ann wasn’t expecting to see him ever again. Once they got to their destination General Samuel handed Kira Ann two key cards to get in the room.

“The kitchen is down this hall. If you need anything else don’t be afraid to ask.” Kira Ann gave a small nod of approval before entering the room. 

The room was quite spacious. There was a bed across the doorway, some drawers next to the bed, a door on the left that lead to the bathroom, and a small sofa on the far right of the room. Kira Ann wondered if this was the captain’s quarter, but then again it might have been the second in commands. Either way Kira Ann was glad to have a lot of space in the room. Ben, on the other hand, was thinking more of Kira Ann then the room. Ever since she found out about her father’s plans, she had been extremely calm on the outside. On the inside, however, Ben could feel Kira Ann’s sadness and anger. He knew it would be best to wait for when Kira Ann wanted to talk about it, but he couldn’t help but mention it again.

"Are you ok, Kira Ann?" asked Ben. 

“Yeah why you ask?” Kira Ann said as she took off her shoes and placed them near the entrance. Ben did the same as he continued to talk.

“You’ve just been quiet. I just want to make sure that you know that you can talk to me. You helped me, so I just want you to know that I can help you too.”

Kira Ann just gave Ben a smile, trying to show that she was alright. "I know I can talk to you. I’ve just been emotional lately… a lot has happened. Other than that I’m fine. I just need a shower, some food, and a good night sleep." 

Kira Ann gave Ben a quick kiss before heading to the bathroom door. Kira Ann quickly took off her shirt and pants next to the door. Turning around toward Ben, she gave him a devilish smile. "Do u want to join me." Before Kira Ann could say anything else, Ben had already taken off his shirt and picked her up bridal style. The two passionately kissed as they entered the bathroom.


	16. Chapter16: Time to Spare

Chapter 16: Time to Spare

Kira Ann sighed contently as she rested peacefully in Ben’s arms on their shared bed. Both of them were tired after their rounds of love making; now they were perfectly content with saying in each others arms. Ben was just happy that Kira Ann seemed like her normal self again, or at least, seemed to briefly forget her troubles. Thought she was defiantly more relaxed; Kira Ann couldn’t help but feel guilty about her secret. She knew she had to tell him, but how do you even start that conversation. 

“Are you feeling better?” asked Ben suddenly.

“Yeah, I am.”

“Good I just don’t like it when your conflicted.” Replied Ben. Kira Ann sat up and looked at Ben quizzingly. “You think I’m conflicted?” Ben sat up and looked at her with worried eyes. “You’re the type of person who likes to hide their pain, so others aren’t affected by it. Plus, I can feel it. You’re sad and angry, which isn’t wrong, but I can see it’s taking a toll on you.” Ben was always good at telling what people were feeling, so there was no point in hiding it anymore. Giving out a sad sigh, Kira Ann laid back down on the bed, looking up at Ben. “You’re right. It is about my father, but the fact that because of me you were almost sold into slavery because of me. The fact that my father would kill the man I love and….” Kira Ann stopped herself before continuing that sentence. “Ben how do you feel about children?”

Ben rested his arm at Kira Ann’s side, while the other played with her dark brown hair. “I don’t really have an opinion of children, in the past it wasn’t really an option. I wasn’t really interested in a relationship in the past, nor did anyone want to date me. Have you ever dated anyone?”

“Yeah, briefly” said Kira Ann, “when I was on earth I was seeing this guy named Matt Murdock. It didn’t work out in the end, especially after he graduated high school and went to college. Our paths just took us to different places.” 

“Was he attractive?” asked Ben. Kira Ann could hear a hint of curiosity and was debating to tell the truth on that question. But in the end she decided to tell the truth. “Yes, though he didn’t really know that. He was blind.”

“I can’t picture you dating a blind guy.” Ben said as he laughed, which Kira Ann wackeded his arm.

“Hey he was very chivalrous for a blind guy and very ripped.” Ben was beginning to be a little jealous of this guy, even if he was blind. “Have you ever dated anyone?”

“No,” Ben said quietly, “you’re the only girl that showed any interest.” Kira Ann could hear a hint of sadness in his voice. She got the feeling that Ben didn’t really have any time to date or be with anyone back then, which she understood. When she worked for the king, Kira Ann didn’t have much of a social life; It wasn’t until she arrived at earth where she had more free time to explore and meet new people. However, Ben never got that chance. He never really showed it, but there was a part of him that wished he had more of a chance to be with others. He had pretty much been secluded for most of his young and adult life, all by his choosing; Then, when he finally decided he didn’t want to be alone anymore, it was already too late. “For a long time I thought I was going to be alone. And by the time you came along I had already accepted that I was going to spend the rest of my life alone.”

“But you have me. We have each other. We don’t have to be alone anymore.” Kira Ann said as she lightly stroked Ben’s upper arm.

“I’m really lucky to have you. I just want you to know that; and I’m not going to push myself away from you. I need you.”

“And I need you too. We’re good for each other.” 

“I love you, Kira Ann.” Ben said as he rested his head on Kira Ann’s chest. “I love you too, Ben.” Kira Ann said as she played with his hair. The two sat in silence for a while before Kira Ann built up the courage to tell Ben the truth. “Ben I’m pregnant.” She whispered quietly. Ben then froze on Kira Ann’s chest. At first he didn’t know what to do, he never expected to have kids. When Ben didn’t say any thing, Kira Ann decided to continue talking. “That’s why the mercenaries kept us alive. He wanted to sell you and our child. That’s why I was…am angry.” After saying that Ben rested his hand on her stomach.

“We’ll be ok. I don’t know how, but we’re doing this together.”

“Promise?” whispered Kira Ann.

Ben sat up and planted a kiss on Kira Ann’s forehead. “I promise.” Ben then grabbed Kira Ann in his arms to go to sleep; though neither of them could go to sleep peacefully. Ben couldn’t help but feel shocked at the news he was giving, but deep down it didn’t feel like new news to him. He thought of his force journey before he left the temple; he remembered hearing a young girls voice in his vision, what if it was his future child. Either way, Ben knew that he had to step up, not just for Kira Ann, but for his child.

The next morning, Kira Ann woke up to see Ben at the foot of the bed, placing a tray on top of the drawer. “Morning,” Ben said with a smile. 

“What’s this?” asked Kira Ann as she sat up. 

“Breakfast,” Ben said as he passed her a bowl of cereal, “in bed.” Ben sat next to Kira Ann on the bed as they both started eating their food.

"I saw Samuel, briefly. He said that we'll be at Wa-sta by tomorrow."

"Really? Did he say anything else?"

"No, he left as soon as I came in. Why does he have a problem with human's?" 

"Remember I told you that my tribe was forced out of earth because people were hunting us down?" Ben gave a small nod. "General Samuel not only lost he wife, but his son too. All because of humans. On Wa-sta there are a few, but most of them keep it to themselves. Inhumans have been badly mistreated by humans for centuries, so humans aren't the best in our book." 

It made sense to Ben; aliens haven't had the nicest of times when it came to his galaxy. There were so few of non-humans that Ben was sure that all the races would go extinct soon. " what about me? You don't hate me." 

"I know that you can't judge an entire race just because of a few people. The whole race thing annoys me. We used to have a race problem on earth hundreds of years ago and some of its effects still exist today. It's terrible that some can be racist to others just because of what they looked like."

"So all have to do is not say I'm a human and my life won't be in danger."

"More or less."

"I don't think we should go." 

"Ben if your worried..."

"I am worried, but not about me. I'm worried about you and our...our baby." Kira Ann could defiantly tell that Ben was worried. "Yesterday you seemed...it was like you were a completely different person. You were really angry. It reminded me of myself. My bad self."

"Ben if you think I'm going to go crazy and decide to take over the universe, I'm not going to. Ben I believe that people can't change, but I believe that their is good in anybody as well as a bad. Sometimes, given the right circumstance, my bad side comes out; that's why I wanted to leave field work because my extra powers I stronger, but also more dangerous." It made sense to Ben for he himself was a powerful force-sensitive user. After Snoke was defeated and Ben went to his life of solitude, he never really used his powers for a long time. Mainly because of guilt, but also because he used his power to harm people, for years, and in some way that made him afraid to use it again. 

"I understand that; the whole power makes you dangerous thing." Said Ben quietly.

"I'm sorry that I frightened you, but when your family is about to be taken from you I can't help but feel a little hostile." 

"You consider me family?" asked Ben.

"I have for a while. Aside from my mom, you've been the only other person I consider to be family. Well you and..." Ben then placed his bowl down and placed his hand on Kira Ann's tommy. She then leaned on his shoulder and placed her hand on top of Bens.

"Is it bad that I'm scared to have a child?" asked Ben. "I just don't want our child to end up.... Like me." 

"Neither do I." replied Kira Ann, "I don't want our child to be some pawn to anyone. Not like how I was."

"I guess we're great role models." He said sarcastically.

"But isn't that the point? We're not suppose to be good role models? Parents make mistakes and then they teach their children what not to do. Parents are a great influence on their children." 

Ben took Kira Ann's bowl from her and placed it on the tray. "Then our children are screwed. They'll have me for a father."

Pushing off the covers Kira Ann then straddled Ben on the bed, looking at him directly. Though Kira Ann wasn’t completely naked, she did have a long Tshirt on, but in that position she felt way more close to him. She combed through Ben's hair as she spoke. "I bet our child is going to love knowledge. He or she will want to read just as much as you do. Our child will also be dedicated, caring, and protective just like you. I don't think your going to be a terrible parent. Sure will we know what to do all the time? No, but who better to teach our kids about the temptation of the dark side. We've been there. We've been scared and hurt by it. But we survived; we were the lucky few that knew better. Who better to tell our children to not go to the dark side then people who have been there."

"Kira Ann I think you’re just trying to twist a bad situation and try to make it sound good. I mean your fine, but me..." Kira Ann then rested her forehead on Bens forehead. "You really need to stop doubting yourself. I trust. I trust you with my life. Besides our kid will love you. Who doesn't want a badass for a father." Ben then laughed at that. 

"I admire your positivity." He said as Ben kissed Kira Ann softly on her forehead. "That's probably why I'm here."

"Well good. I'm glad I have you." she said as she kissed Ben on the lips. "And don't you forget that."  The two continued to kiss for a while. The heat grew between the two rapidly. Ben then removed Kira Ann's Tshirt off her body. "Another round?" She whispered playfully.

"Well who knows how long we'll be by ourselves." he replied back. The two then spent the next blissful hours together.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After spending hours in bed together, Ben and Kira Ann got up from bed to check on the progress of the trip. It was nice to spend almost an entire day together, since they didn't know when they wouldn't get that chance again for a while. Entering the deck, Kira Ann saw General Samuel look at a monitor with the ships coordinated on them. Ben said he need to work on something for a while and said he'd join her in a while. Kira Ann didn't know why, but she respected Bens space. 

"No boyfriend? I thought after spending an entire day in bed id see you two lovely dovey when you came out." se said I his usual salty mood."

"He had to work on something. Ben is not that bad."

"Personality wise? No. He's strong and determined, he even has a dark past like you. He's almost perfect for you except he's human."

"Ben I more than just a regular human Sam."

"I don’t care if he has powers or not. A human is a human. You haven't been to Wa-Sta lately, but the anti human groups are demanding that no humans will be allowed."

"But their have always been anti human hate groups."

"Yeah, but its been more of a demand since we just had our first human tribe leader." 

"What?" said Kira Ann shockingly. Tribe leaders either inherited their position or were voted in by the group and it was always an inhuman. "I'm guessing its our tribe?"  General Samuel gave a sad nod. "the spot was easily for the taking after your father got promoted a few years ago." This was all new to her; while she was under house arrest her father never told her about his work, and she didn't really care back then. 

"Do you know what my father has been doing?" 

General Samuel gave an unsure shrug. "I couldn't tell you. The intelligence agency thinks they've been involved in the corruption and gambling, but we cant tie anything to him. You'd think after the incident it would weaken his political advantage, but I only made him more well known and stronger." Kira Ann looked down at the floor thinking about that horrible event all those years ago. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up." Said General Samuel noticing her discomfort. 

"Its ok. I'll move on, but I wont forget." Thinking about it, Ben was the key to moving on. For both her and Ben. They needed to move on, but not forget. A balancing act that will happen for the rest of their lives. "how far are we?"

"Just a few hours. The speed of the hyper drive really helped me keep up with the mercenaries'."

"Where are they?" asked Kira Ann.

"Still in the jail cell. They wont be leaving anytime soon. I'll take them to prison when we land."

It sounded like a plan, but she had to figure out where Ben and her would lay low; luckily General Samuel answered that question. "there is an old hide out where you will be safe. No one can know about your whereabouts."

"I understand," said Kira Ann as he rested her hand on his arm. "ill figure something out to help you take out my dad."

"I don’t know." said General Samuel as he looked up at her. "I get the feeling that you'd want to kill your father after trying to kill you." Kira Ann was about to say something, but then she didn't know what to say. Could she kill her father? Would she do it? These were questions Kira Ann didn't have the answer to. "Either way, you should say away from your father till the generals and the King know what to do." Kira Ann nodded as General Samuel took the wheel of the ship; she was going to follow orders, but something told her that her father would come to her.

Meanwhile on Wa-Sta...

Justice Lee was standing in his office over looking some financial papers when suddenly he got a call on his hologram. Not really in the mood to be disturbed, Justice Lee grudgingly answered the holo call. 

“What is it?” asked Justice Lee.

“Sir, this is one of the members of Largo’s group. I came to call you to...”

“Where did you get this number!” Said Justice Lee as he stood up angrily. “I told your leader to contact me on this specific line.” He was about to hang up, but the mercenary started to speak up.

“I lost contact with Largo. He’s been out of contact for a few weeks since he went out of this galaxy, but he was supposing to call us a day ago.”

“Well that’s not my fault. I’m paying you to do your job right.”

“I don’t know sir. I think Kira Ann might have something to do with it.”

“That’s unlikely. She’s strong, but even she can’t fight against ten men without getting hurt.”

Suddenly, Justice Lee’s was distracted by his second hand entering the room. “Sorry to disturb you sir, but it would appear that our spies have found out that General Samuel as returned. It also appears that a man and a woman have also joined him.” 

“It can’t be?” said Justice Lee shockingly. He figured that his unlawful daughter must have had help to escape her death. Justice Lee then looked back at the hologram again. “Come back to Wa-sta as fast as possible.” The mercenary then nodded and ended the transmission.

 “Prepare some men,” said Justice Lee as he told his second in command. “It’s time to finish what I have tried to do all those years ago."

Miles away, Kira Ann and Ben were following General Samuel into the safe house; their safe haven was surrounded by trees and shrubbery, which made the house look like a common bolder. As they entered the room was decorated with simple items. There was a bed, a small kitchen, and a table in this tiny room.

“This place has been abandoned from the government for a while. No one should be looking for you.” said General Samuel. “I’m going to head to the capital and turn the thugs in. The kitchen is stocked up with food if you need some.” After saying that General Samuel then left the two alone. Ben then walked up to Kira Ann from behind and placed his large arms around her. 

“How do you feel?”

“Ok, I guess. Thank you for staying with me.”

“It’s the least I can do for the two of you.” said Ben as he planted a kiss on top of Kira Ann’s head.

“I could really go for a sandwich, or two.” 

Ben chuckled as he walked to the kitchen. “Two sandwiches it is.” Sitting down on the table, Kira Ann took out her laptop that she borrowed from General Samuel. Since her and Ben were going to be here for a while, she wanted to research a few things. “What are you looking for?” asked Ben.

“I wanted to check out this new tribe leader,” Kira Ann began. “Sam thinks that he might be a lackey for my father. If I can find one slip up then I might be able to connect the dots.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?” asked Ben. “You’re father is trouble, do you really want to approach him now?”

“Ben it might take months to find dirt on my father. Plus, wouldn’t it be better to take him down before the baby comes?” Ben thought about it for a second; if Justice Lee went after Kira Ann when she was pregnant she would be at a disadvantage. However, if the baby was born both of them would still be at a disadvantage. Justice Lee could just as easily kill Kira Ann and their child pregnant or not pregnant. “I just want our child to be safe from my father, Ben.” Ben sat down and placed his hand on her hand. 

“Alright, we’ll try to find your father. Together.”


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- A Fleeting Moment of Beauty

It had been about three weeks since Ben and Kira Ann had arrived on Wa-sta. During all their waking hours they spent most of their time researching and digging dirt that could lead to Justice Lee. Though they found small things, transactions of mysterious money and odd phone calls, none of it could fully link to any major crime. The two worked together shifting through the data, occasionally taking small breaks, but none of them were allowed outside. Only General Samuel was allowed to go in and out of the safe house. When he came over he did bring over food, books (mainly pregnancy books), and movies to keep the two entertained. Though General Samuel still didn’t trust Ben, he did get over the fact that Kira Ann wasn’t going to leave him anytime soon. 

By the first week Kira Ann was already beginning to show a little, which helped to determine how far she was along. Every evening, Ben would read to Kira Ann in one of the pregnancy books General Samuel had brought over. If they weren’t researching Justice Lee, then they were researching about the baby. Ben was especially consistent on that. Morning, noon, and night Ben would read each and every pregnancy, parental, and child development book that was given to him. Kira Ann predicted that Ben just wanted to be as prepared as possible for when the baby came. He was also consistent on asking General Samuel if Kira Ann could visit a doctor, so they can check on the baby. At first, he advised that it would be a bad idea, since it would reveal their location. However, after Ben’s constant persistence, General Samuel decided to find a private doctor that could check on the baby. General Samuel planned a for an early appointment at the crack of dawn, so no one would be able to see the doctor come or leave.

Kira Ann was standing in the bathroom looking at the mirror. She had just come out of the shower and was inspecting her hair. She hadn’t cut it in over a year, so her hair reached all the way to her butt. Taking a pair of scissors, Kira Ann began to cut her hair until it reached mid way to her back. She was going to cut it all off and just have a bob, but she liked having long hair. When she worked for the government, she couldn’t have her hair too long because it could then get caught in something easily. After cutting her hair, she then braided it and walked out of the bathroom. Ben was on the floor meditating as usual. As long as Kira Ann could remember Ben would meditate once in the morning and once at night (after he showered). Kira Ann would always patiently wait until Ben was done; sitting down on the bed and picked up one of the books Ben was reading. Saving the page Ben was on, Kira Ann briefly skimmed the book to see what he was reading. Most of the information dealt with was about embryo development, baby development, and useful tricks as a parent. It all seemed to overwhelm Kira Ann by just skimming through the pages.

“Doing some research?” asked Ben as he sat near the edge of the bed. 

“Just a little bit,” she confessed, “I just didn’t realize how much stuff there is to know… to prepared for.”

“Yeah, it’s a bit overwhelming.” 

It was nice to hear Ben say that, only because it ensured Kira Ann that they were both in the same boat. “Can I tell you something?” Kira Ann asked quietly. “Anything,” said Ben as he scooted closer to Kira Ann. She paused for a moment before speaking her mind. “When I was younger I never wanted kids. My parents never had a good relation ship, both of them were workaholics, and my mom was the only one who tried to have the ‘perfect’ family. Even when I came to the temple I never wanted children, but…. after we started to get to know each other, it made me want to have a family with you. Being with you… though we both have our problems, we were still able to be happy because we had each other. I defiantly wasn’t expecting to have kids now, but I never got to ask if you are truly ok with this.”

Ben waited a long while before answering; he honestly didn’t want to answer, but he knew he didn’t have a choice. Before he could say anything, however, the phone rang to disrupt the silence. Kira Ann was about to get up, but Ben motioned her to stay and he would get the phone. It was probably General Samuel checking in on them. As Ben answered the phone he could hear some sort of noise from the other side of the phone.

“Ben, how is Kira Ann?” Ben was always spooked how General Samuel always knew it was him. 

“She’s fine, just frazzled somewhat.”

“Well I was going to tell her that the latest information she gave me might actually help crack her father.”

“How so?” whispered Ben, not wanting Kira Ann to hear this news just yet. 

“You gave me normal public banking records, but there is a huge slip of money that went to an anonymous person. It looks like Justice Lee personally took cash out of his bank, four years ago. This is also the night before Kira Ann had her incident.”

“Are you sure it’s a lead? I mean it’s coincidence, but I don’t want to riel Kira Ann up for nothing.” 

“I don’t want to either,” said General Samuel, “what I’m suggesting is that Justice Lee wanted Kira Ann dead long before you two encounter with the mercenaries.”

“I’m not going to tell her until your positive,” said Ben, “she has enough to worry about.”

“I think you both do.” After saying that, General Samuel hung up the phone. Putting down the phone, Ben turned around to see Kira Ann on the bed asleep. Thankful that he didn’t have to explain himself, Ben hopped into bed beside her.

……  
“It seems like you’re in perfect health, Kira Ann. I’m going to invite your husband inside now so you can both be present for the ultra sound.” Doctor Peterson had just gone over a basic check up on Kira Ann; the checkup went by smoothly and all Kira Ann’s worries seemed to go away at the moment. Ben had not been present, recommended by Doctor Peterson since there were some female things to be checked on that Ben would not want to be present in. Ben entered and sat next to Kira Ann on the bed, slightly stroking her hair as a greeting. “She’s perfectly healthy Ben. We’re just going to do the ultra sound.”

“What’s an ultra sound?” asked Ben.

“It’s a machine that allows us to see what stage the baby is doing. It’ll help me ball park how far along Kira Ann is.” Doctor Peterson then started to prep Kira Ann for the ultra sound; she had brought a mini ultra sound with her. After placing the cream on Kira Ann stomach, Doctor Peterson then turned on the machine and placed the tracking probe on Kira Ann. 

At first Ben was quite confused in what he saw; the image was black and white, but there were two small circle-ish figures. Doctor Peterson also played the heart beat of the baby; it wasn’t very loud, but it really added an element to the moment. Ben suddenly felt butterflies in his chest, but it was a good feeling. Kira Ann then felt Ben’s hand slowly gripped her hand. Both of them just reveled in the sight of seeing and hearing their unborn baby for the first time. “It looks like you’re almost to the end of your first trimester. I can’t determine the sex of the babies, but perhaps in a few more weeks.” When the two of them didn’t answer, then Doctor Peterson decided to let them have their moment. After Ben and Kira Ann reveled in the moment, Kira Ann then asked Doctor Peterson a question. 

“Can we have a picture?” she asked. 

“Of course. It can’t print them out now, but maybe our next meeting I can give you the photos then?” Ben and Kira Ann both nodded. As Doctor Peterson was cleaning up, Kira Ann sat up a bit on the bed and looked her lover. Ben hadn’t said or moved since seeing the ultrasound. She was about to say something, but Ben beat her to the punch. 

“It’s more real when you see the baby for the first time.” Said Ben as he turned around. “I knew the baby was mine…ours, but after seeing an image the baby really is ours. And its coming.”

“It is crazy,” commented Kira Ann, “and it’s ok to be afraid. I know I am.”

Before Ben could say anything, a bullet from the window shot into the room and shot Doctor Peterson in the shoulder. Both Ben and Kira Ann lep off the bed behind the head board before a bunch of bullet started firing into the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Judgment

Ben covered Kira Ann as the bullets came pouring into the room. The private doctor, now motionless on the floor, her blood started to pour out on the floor and seep through the wood. Kira Ann’s heart beat started to beat faster and faster the more bullets came close to her. Normally she wasn’t this emotional or afraid, but now she had something to lose. She wasn’t alone in the mountains where all she had to worry about was herself, she had to worry about Ben and her child. 

Both of them thought the shooting would never end until they were both dead, but then the shooting stopped. Not daring to get up just yet, Kira Ann laid flat on the floor, as Ben still laid on top of her, protecting the only two things he held dear. 

“Sir I think they’re dead,” said a faint voice that Ben heard. “No” said a stronger voice. Then footsteps could be heard slowly motioning from the door and Kira Ann knew exactly who it was. “I know you’re in there, Kira Ann. Come out side we should talk.”

Kira Ann was really tempted to do so, but there was also the chance that it was a chance. Ben, on the other hand, didn’t trust a word Justice Lee said and was not going to put Kira Ann in danger. Kira Ann attempted to get up, but Ben was not moving off of her. 

“Fine if you won’t come out, I’ll just come in.” In an instant, Ben got up and stood in front of Kira Ann.   
“Ben, It’ll be alright,” said Kira Ann.

“He tried to kill you. I’m not taking any chances.” She knew he meant well, but Kira Ann did not like to feel defenseless. “Do you remember what I told you, back at the watering hole?” asked Ben.

ABOUT A YEAR AGO AT THE TEMPLE….  
Kira Ann was walking to the watering hole to see if any of the cages had caught anything to dinner. Ben had decided to end researching early and explore the surrounding areas, saying that he need d to have time with himself. Though they were defiantly ha I a better and well developed friendship, there were times when Ben seemed almost afraid to be with her. Sometimes they would talk and talk for hours on end, but then there were the times when Ben just shut himself out. It didn't happen as much as it did when they first met, but it was a thing that always perplexed Kira Ann. She knew he was always haunted of his past, just how she was, but by being together they helped fill their voids and no longer be lonely. 

As she entered the watering hole, Kira Ann felt a sudden wave of danger nearby. Her surroundings were very quiet, no animals to be seen or heard of. On top of that, one of the cages was clawed apart. Suddenly Ben sprang from the other side of the spring with a metal rod in hand. His face was very confused as to why Kira Ann was there, and vise versa. Before he could say anything, both of them heard a growl coming their way. Bracing themselves, a pair of fur-like-rhino creatures, with claws, appeared before them angry. There were only two of them, but that didn't mean it would be easy.

Summoning her power, Kira Ann formed two blades in her hand ready to fight. "Try to scare them away." said Ben, but that soon didn't become an option. Suddenly one of them charged at Ben pushing him down on the ground. Kira Ann peeped over to help and stabbed the mutant creature in the face. About to collapse on him, Ben force pushed the creature all the way to the end of the watering hole. Kira Ann had never seen Ben display so much power before. The other creature, who was shocked at what happened to its friend, scurried away into the wood.

"We should get rid of the body," said Ben as he slowly stood up, "I'm sure other animals will be smelling the blood." There we're a number of scratches on his arms coming up to she shoulders. "I agree Ben, but maybe we should get you check first." Kira Ann said as she watched the blood drip down on the floor.

“I’ll be alright,” said Ben, “as soon as I get rid of the body, I’ll treat myself.” Ben started to walk over, but Kira Ann gripped Ben’s forearm which made him wince.

“Is that why you left this morning? To take care of these creatures by yourself.” Ben didn’t look at her, he just turned his head away. Gripping his hand, Kira Ann placed her hand on Ben’s chin and moved his face towards her. “You don’t have to do this alone. I live here too and besides.... you’re my friend and I’d do anything to help you.” 

“You make it sound like you want to be partners with me.” Said Ben dismissively.

“Because I want to be your partner.” Ben looked up at Kira Ann in disbelief. “Don’t be afraid to ask for help, ok, two heads are better than one.” Ben looked up again and gave an approving nod. He had always done things by himself, but maybe it wasn’t so bad to take help. 

“Ok,” she said quietly, “we’ll do it together.” 

BACK TO THE PAST ….  
“Yes, it was the day you said that we should work together.”

“And we did,” said Kira Ann as she got up from the floor, “and after that we did everything together. Every book we read, creature we fought, and any problem that came our way. We protect each other.” Ben turned is head around and gave Kira Ann a small smile; they then grabbed each other’s hands and interlocked them.

“So this is the baby Daddie?” said Justice Lee as he startled the two lovers. “Honestly, Kira Ann, you could have done better.”

“I don’t really think you have a say in my life anymore, dad.” Said Kira Ann harshly. “But then again did you ever care about me? Did you even care about mom or my brother?”

Justice Lee gave a suffocating laugh. “You always take things so personally, Kira Ann. You should be glad that you were a part of my rise to power. That’ s why I married your mother, I saw her power her worth, but she barely used it. That’s why I had you.”

“You’re a sick man,” said Ben, “to kill your own daughter.”

“I don’t think you should be one to judge, Ben… or do you go by another name?” That comment haunted Ben, how could he know about his past? “I grow bored of you.” Justice Lee then shot an ice bullet at Ben sending him flying to the other room. Kira Ann was about to go and help, but Justice Lee froze Kira Ann’s feet and hands. “You should have gotten the execution chair at that trial, or better yet you should have been consumed by that crazy demon you possess.”

“But why?” asked Kira Ann pleadingly, “why do you want me dead?”

“Isn’t it obvious? You were no use to me. I thought that your time in the military and your magical training would make you a great ally at my disposal, but I was wrong.”

YEARS AGO….  
Justice Lee was working at his office, until an expected knock came at his door. The man who entered was quite buff to say the least, wearing brown leather armor and a mysterious amulet with three dogs around his neck. “You must be Cerberus,” said Justice Lee nonchalantly, “are you agreeing to my terms.” The man called Cerberus, entered with ease, resting his hands on his back.

“As long as I get paid, I’ll do the spell.”

“Excellent,” said Justice Lee standing up, “and you sure it will work?”

“Yes, once I trap her with my spell it will cause her to go in a rage, destroying everything in her path. Eventually the strain of the magic should kill her.”

“Well what are we waiting for! Let’s head to the show.”

PRESENT DAY  
“You so wanted to get out of the military business that you wanted to retire and move to earth. You were so weak and foolish to do that. I shouldn’t have relied on magic to do my dirty work.” Justice Lee then gripped Kira Ann’s chin sending a chilling sensation all over her body. “I really should have killed you myself, I would have enjoyed it more.” Kira Ann then felt a chilling pain swarm through her body. Just as she was about to act, Kira Ann felt her mind go blank, as if she wasn’t in control anymore.

Channeling all the darkness she could muster Kira Ann blasted Justice Lee with a deadly dark force, sending him flying opposite of the room. Ben, who had momentarily lost conscious, saw Kira Ann walking slowly towards Justice Lee. He could feel that something was different about her, as if she was a different person. Justice Lee was about to blast Kira Ann, but using the force Ben froze him in his tracks. Kira Ann turned her head to face Ben, her eyes were a dark purple color, and gave him a wicked smile.

“Nice trick lover,” said Kira Ann with a velvety voice, “why don’t we end this? Shall we?” Saying that Kira Ann formed a dark sword, and started heading to the still frozen Justice Lee. Ben then stopped her. “What are you doing Ben? He is a threat! We must end this vile beast.” Kira Ann attempted to approach Justice Lee again, but Ben stopped her again.

“This isn’t you. The Kira Ann I know would not say those things….are… are you?”

“Very good, Ben,” said Nox as she lightly stroked Ben’s face, “you right about Kira Ann. As much as she would love to kill her own father, she knows it’s not right. You and Kira Ann have grown weak. There was a time when both of you would have killed without a second chance.”

“It’s for the best! Kira Ann was almost executed for her crimes and I was some stupid pawn that almost destroyed everything that could have been my family. Killing someone out of cold blood isn’t right.” Ben then gripped Kira Ann’s face, turning her face towards him. “We’re not at war, just let the government take care of it.”

“Kira Ann isn’t the only one who has been affected by this man. He used both of us. And that I can’t forgive him.” Before Ben could say anything the two turning their attention to the sudden men assembling just outside their window. Nox was about to attack them, but Ben stopped her. Instead, Ben left the house and saw a small group of armed men pointing guns strait at him. In an instant Ben lifted all the weapons from the men’s hands, lifting them up in the head. Kira Ann, who was still controlled by Nox, stepped out of the house giving Ben a suspicious look. “So much power and yet you barely use it.”

“Will you destroy the weapons?” asked Ben politely. Sighing, Nox summoned her dark power and shot at all the weapons at once. The men below flinched in horror as they saw all their tools be destroyed in an instant. Nox was then about to attack the men, but Ben then froze her. “No,” said Ben firmly. Suddenly, a loud buzzer sound came from the sound, with a flashing lights shinning down on the ground. 

“This is the Wa-sta military,” said a voice on a speaker, “surrender or we will use force.” Ben turned to Nox with a worried expression. “Please don’t make this worse.” Nox looked at Ben and gave her signature wicked smile. “Fine, but only because I don’t want to harm the children,” she said as she placed her hands on her stomach, “these two will be powerful. I can feel it.”

“Two?” asked Ben, but Nox was already gone. Kira Ann’s body already went limp as Ben caught her just in time. Lightly stroking Kira Ann’s face, Ben turned to see a group soldiers arresting the mercenaries and General Samuel walking towards him.

“Are you two ok?” General Samuel looked worried as he knelt down beside Ben. Giving a small smile, Ben looked back at Kira Ann’s resting face.

“I think we’ll be ok, we just need to make sure her father is locked away for a long time.” General Samuel motioned two of the soldiers inside to contain Justice Lee. Entering the home, General Samuel went to the middle of the room and removed one of the wooden boards to show a recorder. “It think this will help.”

“A recorder?” asked Ben, “Why didn’t you tell us about it?”

“You we’re suppose to know, besides, it allowed me to keep an eye on you two.” General Samuel said with a chuckle, which unsettled Ben. “Relax we’ll get him. The two of you can now focus on your family.” Walking out of the house, Ben looked back at Kira Ann’s resting face. 

“Preparing for my family,” whispered Ben. He had never though about it that way.

Note  
Only two more chapters left and then I’m moving to the sequel.


	20. Chapter20: Epilogue

Epilogue

Ben was walking with General Samuel on the beach of Kira Ann's old home. It had been almost a month since Former Justice Lee was arrested; due to the recorder in the floor, all their conversations with Justice Lee were considered evidence and a confession. Over the past month, all of Justice Lees property was given to Kira Ann's brother, but their were somethings that she was able to keep. All of Kira Ann's money and holding were given back to her as well as all the charges dropped. From everything that has been happening Ben could barely keep up with all the interviews, statements, and confrontations; at the point he was peopled out. General Samuel came to visit to give them the latest new on the trial. After they both had to testify, Kira Ann had no desire to stay for the rest of the trial. 

"This is for Kira Ann," said General Samuel as he handed Ben a rusty old book to him.

"What is it?"

"Personally I don't know, but it's suppose to be a book of spells that belonged to her mother. After Kira Ann's incident we confiscated the book."

"Good thanks, I'll give it to her, but I don't believe you just came here to give me a book."

"The conviction was done today. Lee will be in 55 for a long time." said General Samuel with a smile, one of the very few times he has.

"That's good," said Ben, "I'm sure it'll ease Kira Ann."

"How is she?" Samuel's face looked a bit concerned. 

"She's been keeping herself busy. She says she's fine, but I'm worried about her."

"For someone who is not a people person, you are quite the people person. After these past few weeks you've really been there for Kira Ann. Not to mention the evidence you found on the public records was quite useful. You should go into the pi business." 

"Well..." But General Samuel stopped him before he spoke. "Kira Ann hasn't told me, but I can tell that the two of you were cut from the same cloth, but despite that you two work. You support each other and keep each other in check. You two make a good team and I know the King would would love to work with you in the future." General Samuel paused for a moment before continuing. "For a human, your not that bad." Coming from Samuel, it meant a lot to Ben, as if he was getting special permission. "Well, I shall see myself out..... don't forget to protect the things you love. It's what keeps us going in the world." After that General Samuel headed to his ride, leave Ben to think in the sand.

After the conversation with General Samuel, Ben walked upstairs to check on Kira Ann. Thanks to her mother(and sort of her father for not destroying it), Kira Ann inherited her families old summer home. The house was secluded and near the beach, but still close enough to the capital. Ben had never really lived in such a grand house; neither of them were ones for luxury, but the house suited it's purposes for living. Kira Ann was in her shared bedroom looking at painting colors on the desk. She had recently spent most of her time focused on the twins rather than her father and her distant brother. Ben hadn't mind it, there was a lot that needed that be done, but he wanted Kira Ann to take a break. Entering the soon-to-be nursery, Kira Ann was sitting with Eva, her old maid, looking at paint colors.

"What about green?" asked Eva. Kira Ann gave a questionable look. "Alright green isn't it. Oh what about blue like the sea!"

"Well we do live near the beach and I like blue. My room back in Hawaii was blue and it had sea animals." Kira Ann looked at the different shades of blue beforehand e looking back up at Eva. "I think we should get a few shades tomorrow and try them out tomorrow."

"That sounds like a great idea, I'll phone the hardware company and get a few shades delivered." As Eva was leaving, she made a quick nod to Ben as he was entering. 

"How is the decorating?" asked Ben.

Kira Ann turned and gave Ben a loving smile. "Fine we just finished picking a color. How are you? Where did you go?"

"I was speaking with Samuel. He told me that the trial is over and that your father is sentenced to jail for 20 years. We're not going to see him ever again." 

"Ironic that he was sent to jail instead of being under house arrest." 

"Why were you put under house arrest?"

"My lawyer plead that I lost control, which allowed me the option of living in my house rather than jail. Plus I had done a lot of military service for my country, so it helped my case. It's an inhuman thing. There are still more non powered people than powered people. It's easier to put inhibitors around a house than locking someone in jail. Security is still tight around you, but you just can't leave your own home."

"Samuel said he'll be living in area 55?"

"It's where super powered people go in jail. Usually it's where the masterminds go. It's very small, but it has to be." Kira Ann paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm sure my father won't be able to influence anyone there and he won't be able to hurt us."  Ben placed his hand in Kira Ann's.

"Hey I want to take you somewhere."

"Like where?" asked Kira Ann, which Ben replied with a devilish smile. Shaking her head, Kira Ann got up from her chair and started walking out the door. "Ok, let me get a few this first."

A few miles away Kira Ann drove the car up the ridge near the beach. Kira Ann still had no idea where she was going. Ben told her that it wasn't that far away, but knew it wasn't anywhere near the capital. Ben was still reluctant around people, mainly because he hadn't really socialized with that many people in over three years; however, Ben was non the less stuck around even when the news men came banging at their door. 

"Alright we're here." said Ben as they drove into a forest-like area. Getting out of the car, Ben lead Kira Ann to an old path near where they parked. Though there were trees around them Kira Ann could smell a little sea breeze in her nostrils. The trees then parted to show a gazebo on the edge of a cliff in perfect view of the ocean. Kira Ann's face lit up as she saw the scene. 

"Did you do all this?" she asked.

"Most of it, Eva helped me with the cooking, especially the Hawaiian meals, but I found the spot and everything. Happy second anniversary." smiling Kira Ann lightly kissed Ben on the lips showing her appreciation. She couldn't believe that it had been two years since they first met at that temple. "I hope you like it. I wanted to do something nice since you've been a bit down lately." 

"Thank you for this, Ben. Thank you for being there." Kira Ann then pulled out of her purse two presents out of her bag; one was a large rectangle box and the other was a small square box. "These are for you. I've been saving them for our anniversary. Open this one first."  Kira Ann said as she handed Ben the larger box. Gently opening the box, Ben removed the covering to see a smooth piece of metal.

“I know you have been working on your new lightsaber, but your old outer shell was completely ruined. So I pulled some strings and I got some vibranium; its able to absorb kinetic energy when something strikes it, so I figured it would protect it from being cut in half again.” Ben was very speechless, he personally felt that this was the best gift someone could have given him. Kira Ann then handed him the next box. Opening the box, Ben picked up a small ring with Kira Ann’s family crest on it. “It used to be my grandfathers when he was the head of the family.” Ben looked up at Kira Ann.

“Kira Ann you don’t have to give this to me, I don’t deserve to have your grandfather’s ring.”

“It was more than that,” said Kira Ann as she put her hands around Ben’s hands. “It was also his wedding ring.” Ben looked up at her with wide eyes. “I wanted to give this to you for a while, even before we knew I was pregnant. I want to be with you because you’re no just some person I trust and love, you’re my family. So Ben Solo will you…” But Ben suddenly put his hand on Kira Ann’s lips. Placing his gifts on the floor, Ben reached out in his pocket and pulled out a ring. 

“I never though you would beat me to the punch.” Ben said with a chuckle. Kira Ann started to laugh too as she started to feel her eyes get misty. “Yes, I will. Now Kira Ann,” Ben said as he kneeled down, “will you also accept this ring and marry me?” Giving a huge nod, Ben then stood up and passionately kissed Kira Ann on the lips.

“Ben can we make a promise to each other?”

“What type of promise?”

“That we always talk to each other, work with each other? No matter what problem that comes around we try to work it out together?” Ben then took Kira Ann’s ring and placed it on her ring finger. 

“I promise.” Smiling, Kira Ann then took her grandfather’s ring and placed it on Ben’s ring finger, promising the same thing. She then felt a strong push in her lower stomach. Grabbing Ben’s hand quickly, Kira Ann placed his hand where the babies were kicking. “Wow,” whispered Ben, “those are some mightily warriors in there.”

Kira Ann laughed at Ben’s comment. “Well they do have pretty badass parents.” Giving a light peck on Kira Ann’s stomach, Ben then claimed her mouth as if pouring all his love to it. “That is very true.”

The two were happy and in love, but their journey was not over yet. Like any story, there is never a happy ending just happy moments. There were trials and errors to face, but at least the these two were not alone. In fact, they were one in the same, a united force that would be prepared for their next task….. or will they be? 

No to far off, an old haunting past was about to make its next move. Sitting in his jail cell Former Justice Lee was sitting in his room alone until he received a letter under his door. Picking up the note the card simply said:  
It seems we have a common enemy. Keep in touch. –H

Giving a wicked smile, Lee realized that he might just get what he’s always wanted.


End file.
